La nouvelle vie d'Hermione Granger
by chaton weasley
Summary: Alors qu'elle revient pour les vacances chez ses parents, elle découvre que Voldemort a fait de nouvelles victimes parmi ses proches, heureusement, Hermione peut toujours compter sur ses amis HG RW
1. Chapter 1

La nouvelle vie d'Hermione Granger

_Chapitre 1 : La terrible découverte d'Hermione _

On était le 1er juillet, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient dans le Poudlard Express. Un silence malsain régnait dans le compartiment, Dumbledore venait de les quitter, tué par Rogue. Aucun des trois adolescents ne pouvaient définir sa peine. Il laissait un grand vide dans leur vie.

Hermione rompit le silence et demanda :

-Au fait ! Où est Ginny ?

-Avec Luna ! Elle préfère être loin de …

Tout le monde savait qu'il parlait d'Harry, bien qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait quitté, elle souffrait trop d'être prêt de lui sans être avec lui.

Pour Harry, c'était tout aussi dur ! Il préférait lui aussi ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Il regrettait sa décision mais c'était pour la protéger.

Ron reprit.

-Elle s'en va pour les vacances, elle part dès ce soir ! Ma tante accepte de la prendre pour quelques semaines.

-Elle va où ? demanda Hermione

-En Italie, ça va lui faire du bien.

-Tu as raison, dit Harry. Il faut qu'elle m'oublie pour son bien.

Personne n'osa dire un mot de plus.

Arrivés à la gare, les Dursley attendait joyeusement (non je rigole) Harry. Madame Weasley quant à elle attendait ses enfants.

Hermione fut surprise de ne pas voir ses parents, ils étaient toujours là d'habitude. Il lui restait un peu d'argent moldu, elle décida de les appeler, mais personne ne répondit. Tonks qui était là, pour accueillir les adolescents et surtout vérifier que les moldus d'Harry viendraient bien le chercher, décida de ramener Hermione jusqu'à chez elle.

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus en mal, comme ci elle perdait une partie d'elle-même. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au domicile des Granger, Hermione s'effondra.

En effet, au dessus de la maison trônait la marque des ténèbres, il y avait donc eu une attaque, les victimes ne pouvaient être que Mr et Mme Granger. Tonks appela Kingsley Shackleton qui arriva avec d'autres Aurors. Il demanda à d'emmener Hermione à Square Grimault. Elle fut rejointe par McGonnagall, les 2 femmes ne purent consoler la jeune fille, elle était devenue orpheline. McGonnagall laissa la jeune fille, prostrée dans son malheur, afin de se renseigner sur la famille qui lui restait. Quant elle rentra, 2 heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles : les parents d'Hermione étaient des enfants uniques et les seuls grands parents qui restaient étaient trop âgés pour accueillir la jeune fille.

Dans la soirée, tout l'ordre fut convié à une réunion exceptionnelle. On apprit que la mort des parents étaient dus aux mangemorts, Mme Weasley se porta volontaire pour prendre Hermione, elle l'avait, de tout façon, toujours considérés comme sa fille.

Après la réunion, elle alla rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre à l'étage et lui apprit la nouvelle.

-Coucou Hermione ! Comment ça va ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, elle avait également la parole (le choc certainement).

-Tu vas venir vivre avec nous, si tu es d'accord bien sur !

Hermione fit un tout petit sourire, il était venu du fond du cœur mais elle n'arrivait plus à sourire, elle se demandait même si elle sourirait un jour.

-Tu préfères rester ici cette nuit, où venir au terrier ?

Elle fit comprendre que la première proposition lui convenait le mieux !

-Très bien ! Tu veux que je reste ?

Sur ces paroles maternelles, Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, t'inquiètes pas je ne quitte pas.

Elles restèrent ensembles toutes les deux, Hermione s'endormit dans ses bras. Elle avait considéré toujours Molly Weasley comme sa deuxième mère. Une fois endormie, Molly alla rejoindre les membres de l'ordre, il fallait organiser l'enterrement. Kingsley qui avait pris les commandes de l'ordre allait, dès le lendemain, parler aux Dursley pour qu'Harry y soit présent. Hermione avait besoin de toutes présences réconfortantes.

Durant la cérémonie, Hermione ne lâcha pas ses amis. Ses grands parents s'étaient excusés de ne pas l'accueillir mais Hermione comprenait, ils avaient en effet tout les deux plus de soixante ans et ne pensaient pas tenir le coup suite à cette tragédie.

Lorsque Harry la quitta, il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Excuse moi petite sœur, tout est de ma faute.

Hermione le regarda, lui caressa le visage et lui fit non de la tête. Ron vint les rejoindre. Hermione se sentait bien quand ils étaient là, ils étaient sa seule famille. Harry dut ensuite les quitter. Les Dursley ne lui avaient accordé que deux heures. Mais sa présence était toujours dans le cœur d'Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle maison_

Une fois les ceux corps inhumés, Mme Weasley voulut rentrer au Terrier. Elle pensait que c'était malsain pour Hermione de rester là, il fallait qu'elle commence son deuil.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Terrier, elle ne reconnaissait pas la maison, rien n'avait changé seulement le regard d'Hermione. Il était environ 5 heures, le repas serait servit à 7, durant les 2 heures dont elle disposait, elle s'installa sous l'arbre que Ron lui avait fait découvrir. De cet endroit, on voit des champs des champs à perte de vue, une telle beauté réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione.

Vers 19h, Ron vint la rejoindre, ils restèrent là à regarder la végétation. Au bout de 5 minutes, Ron dit tout doucement :

-On va bientôt manger, tu viens ?

Hermione fit oui de la tête.

Ron se savait gauche, il n'osait rien dire de peur d'augmenter la peine de son amie. Lorsqu'il se leva, il tendit sa main à Hermione pour qu'elle se lève. Elle l'accepta volontiers, ils rentrèrent ensembles dans la maison main dans la main, la présence de Ron la réconfortait.

Durant le repas, Hermione ne mangea presque rien. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'avait envie de rien. Ron mangea très peu, il proposa à Hermione de quitter la table, en effet, elle se sentait gêné de ne pas manger alors que le repas semblait succulent. Ils montèrent ensembles dans la chambre de Ron. Là bas, Hermione laissa évacuer sa douleur, tout sa peine.

Toujours à table, les autres membres de la famille Weasley discutaient de la situation, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il faut lui laisser du temps.

Vers 21 heures, voyant que les 2 adolescents étaient toujours dans la chambre, Mme Weasley monta s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'elle vit, Hermione pleurer sur l'épaule, elle prit une décision exceptionnelle pour l'occasion.

-Hermione, tu vas dormir ici ce soir !

-Où ça ? demanda Ron

-Dans ta chambre Ron !

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Molly. Quand l'étreinte fut finie, Molly demanda à Ron de descendre avec elle afin de prendre les affaires d'Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny. Dans les escaliers, Mme Weasley avoua à son fils :

-Tu la surveilles ! Elle va faire des cauchemars, tu devras toujours être là !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, tu sais que je tiens à elle plus qu'à tout au monde.

-Je sais mon fils et je te fais confiance.

Cette phrase, de sa mère, donna du courage à Ron qui en avait bien besoin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Première nuit au terrier_

Lorsque Ron réapparut dans la chambre, il était chargé comme une mule. Se qui fit sourire Hermione.

-Je ne savais pas de quoi tu avais besoin, alors j'ai tout pris.

Fatigué par le voyage, il laissait tout tomber par terre, Hermione touchée par cette attention, lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Si tu me fais un bisou à chaque fois que je dis ou fais une connerie, je vais être comblé.

Il vit la main d'Hermione comme si celle-ci voulait faire une promesse.

-Quoi ? Tu me promets de me faire un bisou à chaque fois.

Elle répondit positivement de la tête.

-Marché conclut.

Ils préparèrent la chambre. Ils rapprochèrent les lits pour qu'une fois couchés, ils puissent toujours être prêt l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble en se tenant la main. Ron était content de ne pas avoir fait son boulet, et d'avoir à quelques moments, fait naître un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

Pourtant vers 3h du matin, Ron se réveilla et Hermione recroquevillée au fond du lit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Hermione répondit positivement

-Je suis désolée ma puce, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione le regarda étonnée.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Tu veux que j'en cherche un autre.

Hermione acquiesça, elle se blottit à coté de lui, sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron.

-Ma petite mademoiselle je sais tout à moi ?

Ron n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'il avait reçu un coup de coude dans les omoplates.

-Donc tu n'aimes pas, c'est vrai que c'était trop long. Alors voyons voir ! Je n'ai pas d'idées, tu me laisses un peu de temps ?

Hermione dit répondit que oui.

-Tu sais que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, tu veux que je te raconte ?

Hermione était toujours d'accord.

-En fait, tu n'avais pas de chat mais une crevette !

Hermione le regarda étonnée.

-Je sais c'est bizarre, mais en fait ta crevette tombait amoureuse de la chouette de Harry.

Hermione mit sa main sur le front de Ron mais il n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle fit un léger sourire.

-Oh ! Je crois voir un bisou à l'horizon.

Hermione s'exécuta aussitôt, en effet, elle avait rigolé. Mais tout d'un coup, elle s'effondra de nouveau.

-Excuse moi, je dis que…

Il fut stoppé par un doigt d'Hermione qui se posa sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit non de la tête. Elle alla se blottir contre lui. Ils se recouchèrent tout les 2 dans le lit de Ron. Sa présence l'apaisa. Ron devenait un pro dans le réconfort de sa meilleure amie.

L'histoire de la crevette d'Hermione et de la chouette de Harry n'est pas de moi, mais d'une de mes copines Justine et ça nous tripe toujours d'évoquer cette blagues.

Excusez car ce chapitre est encore plus court que les autres mais je vous promets d'en reposter un ce week end.

J'attends vos reviews.

chaton


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Une présence réconfortante_

Quand Ron se réveilla, Hermione avait disparu. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit en trombe dans la cuisine :

-Où est Hermione ?

-Sur la colline, répondit Molly.

-Elle a mangé ?

-Non ! Mais tu peux essayer toi, demanda Mme Weasley qui s'inquiétait réellement pour la santé de la jeune fille.

-Ok ! Je vais la voir

Lorsqu'il arriva près de son arbre fétiche, il vit la jeune fille toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione ne réagit pas.

-Il parait que tu n'as encore pas mangé.

Elle le regarda, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas manger.

-Si je me souviens bien… Tu raffoles du gâteau au chocolat façon Weasley.

Hermione sourit à l'évocation de la pâtisserie, en effet, durant l'été précédent Ron et elle avait le concours de celui qui en mangerait le plus.

-Ca te dirait qu'on en fasse un ?

Hermione le regarda et lui fit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à manger.

-On peut le faire tout les deux et puis, si tu n'en veux pas, je le mangerais tout entier.

Hermione sourit Quel goinfre, mais heureusement qu'il était. Il était la seule personne qu'elle pouvait supporter plus de 5 minutes. Elle acquiesça, elle se leva et aida son ami à faire de même. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine.

Ce fut, encore, une brillante car la préparation avait viré en bataille de farine, Hermione oublia durant quelques instants sa peine. Le seul problème c'est qu'il avait fallut une double dose de farine pour faire ce gâteau. Celui-ci fut prêt pour le déjeuner, Mme Weasley avait fait le plat préféré d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne mangea encore pas. Quand Ron lui proposa du gâteau, elle refusa aussi, pour la mettre à l'aise, il lui dit :

-Tu as raison !

-On le mangera au goûter.

Ron quitta la table sans avoir mangé de dessert, Hermione le suivit, elle ne supportait pas ces rassemblements où tout le monde était heureux. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas grand monde au Terrier : Mr Weasley travaillait beaucoup et se rendait souvent Square Grimault, Bill était toujours à Ste Mangouste et Fleur passait toute ses journées là-bas. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé de retarder le mariage au printemps suivant suite aux récents évènements, et Hermione les en remercia, elle ne se sentait pas capable de voir le gens rirent.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans le salon. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione commençait à s'endormir, Ron lui murmura :

-Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu, tu n'as presque pas dormit cette nuit.

Malgré les cernes qui la contredisaient, elle refusa. Ron qui voyait la fatigue de la jeune fille insista :

-Je peux venir et rester avec toi si tu veux !

Hermione accepta alors la proposition. Ils se dirigèrent tous les 2 vers leur chambre. Ron la borda et lui demanda :

-Je peux t'emprunter un livre.

Devant la réaction étonnée d'Hermione, il reprit :

-Tu sais je sais lire.

Voyant le regard méprisant d'Hermione, il lui dit :

-Excuse moi, c'est l'habitude. Tiens je te prends celui là, il est bien ?

Hermione hocha la tête, le livre s'intitulait _Sept jours pour une éternité._

Pendant qu'elle dormait à coté de lui, Ron lisait ce roman tout en tenant toujours la main de la jeune fille, il avait peur que s'il ne la lâche, elle se réveille brusquement.

Après une longue sieste de 3 heures, Hermione se réveilla. Elle fut étonnée de voir Ron en train de lire, elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle dormait, et par la même occasion, depuis combien de temps il lisait.

Quand il la vit réveillée, il lui chuchota.

-Bonjour marmotte, bien dormie ?

Il sembla que oui.

-Pas trop mal ton bouquin, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser. Hermione se releva pour regarder la page que Ron était en train de lire.

-Regarde, c'est écrit :

_Il suffit d'une graine d'espoir pour planter un champ de bonheur_

_Et d'un peu de patience pour lui laisser le temps de pousser._

Hermione sourit, c'est effectivement très beau. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce passage.

-Je me suis dit, tenta Ron, qu'on pourra l'écrire sur une banderole qu'on accrocherait sur le mur pour que tu lui puisses la lire à chaque fois que t'il te semblera nécessaire de le faire.

Hermione hocha encore la tête, mais elle faisait une moue interrogative. Ron, devenue spécialiste du langage Hermionique, lui répondit.

-On va la mettre par-dessus mes posters.

Elle lui fit un nouveau bisou. Ron remarqua qu'en 2 jours, il avait eu plus de bisous qu'en 6 ans et en était content, c'est selon son image, le labourage de la terre. On ne pourra que lorsque Hermione se sentira capable de parler, mais bon il ne faut pas la brusquer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : Une lueur d'espoir._

Les quinze jours qui suivirent se ressemblèrent. Hermione mangeait toujours aussi peu, ne dormait pas la nuit et passait des heures à contempler la campagne anglaise.

Pourtant un matin, Ron fut surpris de voir un sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-J'ai très bien dormi cette nuit, aucun cauchemar ! Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais faim !

Alors je suis allée au village, et je nous ai acheté des croissants et des pains au chocolat.

Ron la regarda surpris, elle parlait et elle souriait. Il lui caressa son visage, ce qu'Hermione avait l'air d'apprécier.

-J'ai décidé de prendre soin de toi, alors pour monsieur, un petit déjeuner au lit !

-Tu n'étais pas obligée ! lui répondit-il tendrement.

-Voyons ! Toute les fois où tu n'as pas mangé pour que je me sentes moins seule, je te devais au moins ça

-Ok mais on partage ?

-Bien sur gros goinfre, tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tout manger.

Il avait rêvé où elle l'avait traité de gros goinfre. Il était content, elle allait mieux !

-Ca te dit d'aller te promener cet après midi ? demanda Ron.

-On irait où ?

-Acheter des graines !

-Pour planter mon champs de bonheur ? Tout à fait d'accord !

Après le copieux petit déjeuner, Ron et Hermione descendirent dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Molly !

Mme Weasley se jeta dans les bras de la jeune fille :

-Hermione, tu parles mais c'est merveilleux !

-Maman, on va en ville ! Tu nous attends pas pour le déjeuner !

-Mais vous avez mangé ?

-Oh oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron en jetant un regard complice à Hermione.

Celle-ci prit la main de Ron et l'invita à quitter la pièce.

-Vous y allez comment ? demanda Mme Weasley.

-A pied ! Il doit faire de l'exercice avec tout ce qui s'est empiffré ce matin !

-Ca ne se fait pas de laisser des choses quand quelqu'un vous invite, se défendit Ron

-Mais toi Hermione, tu es faible, poursuivit Mme Weasley

-Ron me portera ! Allez on y va ?

Mme Weasley était stupéfaite du soudain rétablissement, elle interpella donc son fils.

-Fais attention, elle est encore fragile ! murmura t'elle.

-Je le sais, je ne suis pas aussi dupe que tu le penses, dit Ron en quittant la cuisine pour rejoindre Hermione sur le perron.

Ils arrivèrent vers 11h, près du magasin de bricolage.

-Alors on plante quoi comme graine ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas ! Des aromes, on en avait plein…

Hermione pensait au jardin de ses parents, elle adorait ces fleurs. Sa mère lui en offrait toujours un bouquet à chacun de ses anniversaires.

-Ok ! dit Ron pour stopper les pensées d'Hermione. Dis moi, c'est pas Harry là bas !

Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

-Harry ! Harry ! appela Ron.

-Salut vous deux, comment ça va ?

Lorsqu'il posa cette question, Harry avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione.

-Ca va Harry ! T'inquiètes pas !

Harry parut soulagé d'entendre son amie, il lança un regard interrogatif à Ron, celui-ci ne l'avait pas prévenu.

-C'est tout nouveau ! se justifia Ron. Tu fais quoi dans ce magasin ? dit-il pour changer le sujet de la discussion.

-J'achète des graines à ma chouette !

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire, chose étrange, Harry appelait toujours sa chouette Hedwige.

-Laisse tomber Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit Ron.

Harry annonça à ses amis que ses vacances ne sont pas aussi pénibles qu'auparavant. En effet, les Dursley savait que Harry allait les quitter très bientôt puisqu'il serait majeur et ils craignaient que celui-ci ne se venge pour toutes les atrocités qu'il avait vécues.

Il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait, à condition de rentrer pour 18h afin de préparer le dîner.

-On pourrait aller à la fête foraine cet après midi ? proposa Harry

-Tu sais Hermione est fatiguée en ce moment et …

-Non, j'ai très envie d'y aller, l'interrompit Hermione.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui Ron !

-Très bien !

Ils mangèrent un sandwich et se dirigèrent vers la fête foraine, Hermione ne voulait pas faire de manège, les garçons non plus car ce n'était pas aussi attirant que de faire du balai. Mais les garçons décidèrent de couvrir leur amie de peluche. Ce fut donc un défi de _Je gagnerais plus de peluches que toi_ qui débuta, Hermione trouva ça stupide mais bon ce sont des garçons !

Harry gagna les plus grosses, il gagna donc la partie mais au fond de son cœur Hermione préférait la seule peluche que Ron avait remportée. En effet, le jeune homme avait tout fait pour gagné une peluche, il y avait mit tout son ardeur et elle en valait le coups car elle avait sourire Hermione.

Il avait gagné Une _crevette_, LA crevette d'Hermione.

Aux alentours de 16H30, les trois amis décidèrent de manger une glace avant de se quitter. Pendant leur dégustation, ils croisèrent Dudley. Celui-ci décida de s'amuser.

-Tiens mon cousin.

-Dudley, que veux tu ?

-Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ?

-Non !

Mais en fait, Dudley avait légèrement flashé sur Hermione.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Dudley.

-Je sais qui tu es, merci ! dit Hermione blasée

-N'écoutes pas ce qu'il t'a dit !

-Ah bon ! répondit Hermione étonnée.

-Oui ! On va en boite ce soir, ça te dit de venir !

-Harry pourra venir ?

- Euh ouais, dit Dudley peu satisfait, s'il veut venir.

Harry et Ron étaient plus que désireux de les suivre, Hermione était trop fragile et sa réaction était assez bizarre.

-On se donne rendez-vous où ?

-A 23h, chez moi ok !

-Ok, à ce soir.

Ron et Hermione rentrèrent immédiatement au Terrier. Ron essayait de dissuader Hermione de cette soirée.

-Pourquoi veux tu y aller Hermione ?

-C'est toi qui m'as dit de vivre !

-Mais pas de sortir avec le cousin d'Harry. Il est arrogant, gros et moche.

-Pff, on n'a jamais fait de soirée moldu tout les trois ! Ca serait marrant, s'il te plait.

Ron ne pouvait résister au regard d'Hermione et céda. Peut être qu'elle avait raison, ça lui changera les idées et puis… Harry et lui veilleraient sur elle.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Une mauvaise surprise_

_Et voici la soirée, avec Dudley._

_Je tiens à vous remerciez pour toutes vos reviews, je vais essayer d'y répondre individuellement mais avec les exams je n'ai pas encore eu le temsp, en attendant je vous laisse avec de la lecture_

A 23h, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent au 4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging. Par chance, Hermione avait le permis de transplaner et, étant experte dans tous les domaines, elle savait parfaitement transplaner avec une autre personne. Ils furent accueillis par Harry, qui visiblement était autant enchanté que Ron de participer à cette soirée, mais Hermione voulait se détendre et Hermione était une priorité. De plus, avec les récents évènements, un moment de détente serait le bienvenu.

Dudley vint les rejoindre avec ses amis, il insista pour qu'Hermione s'installe dans la même voiture que lui. Très malin, le jeune homme avait briefé ses amies pour qu'elles retiennent l'attention des 2 garçons, il pourrait aisément s'occuper de la jeune fille.

Ron et Harry ne l'entendaient pas de cette façon, ils ne quittèrent pas la jeune fille au point qu'ils passèrent la soirée sur la piste de danse. A un moment, Hermione voulait quitter la piste de danse, les garçons voulurent l'accompagner mais Hermione leur fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de chaperon pour aller aux toilettes, ils cédèrent.

Au bout d'une demi heure, la jeune fille n'était toujours pas revenue, les garçons avaient voulu à plusieurs reprises aller voir ce que faisait la jeune fille. Mais les amies de Dudley, qui prenaient à cœur la tâche qui leur avait été affectée, leur répondaient qu'il y avait une longue queue dans les toilettes des filles et que ça lui prendrait du temps.

Mais là, trop c'est trop ! Les 2 jeunes hommes quittèrent la piste de danse à la recherche de leur meilleure amie. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers les toilettes des filles et à leur grande surprise, il n'y avait pas de file d'attente. De plus en plus inquiet, ils se permirent de pénétrer dans ce lieu exclusivement réservé aux jeunes demoiselles pour trouver Hermione mais elle n'y était pas.

Ils retournèrent donc sur la piste de danse, elle y était peut être retournée, ils s'étaient peut être croisé. Aucune trace d'Hermione sur la piste. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être. Ils firent le tour de la boite.

Ils furent stupéfaits de la retrouver… au bar. Complètement blindée.

-Hermione, tu as bu ! demanda Harry.

-Potter, fous lui la paix, ordonna Dudley. Elle s'amuse !

-Boire comme un trou, je n'appelles pas ça s'amuser, dit Ron dégoûté par l'attitude de son amie.

-Ta gueule le rouquin !

-Ron, dit Hermione imbibée d'alcool, je m'amuse !

-Qu'est ce que tu as bu ?

-Plein de chose, eeeeeeee Whisky Coca, Vodka orange, Gin eeee, Qu'est ce que j'ai bu Dudley aussi ?

-Soho, Passoa, Vodka banane et une despé.

Ron, outré, prit Hermione par le bras, pour l'emmener plus loin.

-Viens Hermione !

-Non mais…

-Laisse-là, dit Dudley qui voulait s'interposer entre Ron et Hermione.

Mais Harry le retenu :

-Tu bouges pas toi…Tu en as assez fait ! Je te signale que dans une semaine je pourrais utiliser la magie comme bon me semble, alors fais gaffe.

-C'est une menace ?

-Oui ! dit Harry de plus en plus menaçant.

Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, s'étaient réfugiés près des toilettes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ?

-Je m'amuse ! dit Hermione. J'ai le droit tout de même !

-Tu appelles ça t'amuser ? Si pour toi, te saouler c'est t'amuser… Tu n'as pas dû rigoler beaucoup depuis le début des vacances ! Mais merde, Hermione ! Tu déconnes là !

-Arrêtes de me commander ! Je fais ce que je veux ! T'es pas mon père et je suis majeure, dit elle en pleurant.

-Hermione, arrêtes ! s'emporta Ron qui avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça ! Tu allais mieux !

Elle essayait de fuir son regard, mais Ron n'en avait pas finit pour autant. Pour une fois c'était lui, le plus responsable. Il lui prit son visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Hermione ! Je… Je t'aime ! Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir ! Quand tu souffres, je souffre aussi.

-Tu peux pas Ron ! J'attire le malheur ! Tu seras malheureux si tu restes avec moi.

-Non Hermione ! C'est quand je suis loin de toi que je suis malheureux.

-Tu peux pas Ron ! dit Hermione en disparaissant !

C'est à ce moment que Harry vint le rejoindre.

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle est partie !

-Où ?

-Au terrier peut être ?

Les 2 garçons allèrent retrouver les jeunes filles avec lesquelles ils avaient passé la soirée. En effet, l'une d'elle avait le permis. Ils lui demandèrent si ça ne la dérangeait de les conduire au Terrier, ce qu'elle fit volontiers.

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione. Ron aimait tellement Hermione qu'il sut tout de suite où elle pouvait être…

… chez ces parents.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Granger, Ron aperçut de la lumière. Elle était bien là !

Les jeunes filles le déposèrent devant. Harry devait, quant à lui, rentrer. S'il arrivait après Dudley ça allait chauffer pour son matricule. Il lui restait une semaine… Courage !

La porte de devant était fermée, il fit le tour de la maison et trouva une porte entrouverte, il s'introduisit et se dirigea vers le halo de lumière.

-Hermione ? dit Ron quand il l'a trouva.

-Que fais-tu ici, Ron ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

-Tu as besoin d'aide Hermione, et je suis là pour ça ! Mais le pire c'est que j'ai autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de moi !

-Je peux rien t'apporter Ron ! Je suis morte !

-Oh si Hermione ! Ta présence m'apporte beaucoup ! Si je suis avec toi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! J'aime ta joie de vivre Hermione parce que tu vis ! Même si pour l'instant tu n'en es pas consciente. Mais tu as la vie devant toi ! Une vie que je veux partager avec toi !

-Excuse moi Ron ! Mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête !

-Je sais Hermione mais je suis prêt à t'attendre si je sais que tu m'aimes un peu, dit il inquiet de la réponse de la réponse.

-Je t'aime plus qu'un peu Ron !

Ils s'enlacèrent pendant environ une demi-heure.

-On rentre à la maison, tenta Ron.

-Oui ! Je me sens pas à l'aise ici ! On rentre chez nous !

Ron se mit à rire !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Tu as dit chez nous !

-Je ne me sens plus chez moi ici ! Je pense même vendre. C'est vrai ! Peut être qu'une famille s'installera ici, et que la maison respirera de nouveau la joie de vivre.

Allez viens ! On rentre… **_chez nous_** !

Ils transplanèrent aussitôt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Mr Weasley attablé, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-C'était bien cette soirée, demanda t'il.

-Intéressante, répondit Hermione qui avait repris son état normal.

-Allez-vous coucher ! La nuit va être courte

-Bonne journée Mr Weasley !

-Bonne journée Papa !

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, ils furent interpellés par Mr Weasley.

-Ginny rentre ce soir, elle nous a prévenu hier soir !

Les 2 jeunes sourirent, elle leur manquait, il était temps qu'elle revienne…

_Alors ça vous a plus, laissez des reviews, j'adore avoir vos réactions…_

_Chaton Weasley_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Le retour de Ginny_

Mme Weasley fut clémente, elle ne réveilla les 2 adolescents que vers 14 h.

-Ron réveilles-toi, j'ai besoin de vous pour préparer le retour de Ginny. Tu réveilles Hermione ! murmura t'elle.

-Hum ! Ok ! dit il tout en somnolant.

Au bout de 5 minutes, Ron se motiva enfin pour se lever. Il se dirigea vers Hermione pour la réveiller.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, lui murmura t'il à l'oreille, il faut se lever !

-Non pas maintenant ! grogna t'elle

-Et si ! Maman a besoin de nous pour préparer le retour de Ginny !

-Je peux pas… j'ai trop mal à la tête.

-Et oui jeune demoiselle, on a voulu jouer aux durs, mais faut laisser l'alcool aux grandes personnes !

-Hein ! C'est marrant !

-Au moins ça va t'apprendre que l'alcool n'est pas le meilleur moyen de régler tes problèmes.

-Je sais je suis idiote !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus, mais tu n'as pas brillé par ton intelligence hier soir !

-Ron, les leçons de moral, tu les gardes pour toi ! J'ai assez mal à la tête comme ça !

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une fiole.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t'elle suspicieuse

-Une potion anti-gueule de bois, c'est Fred et Georges qui me l'ont donné.

-Non merci alors ! J'ai pas confiance !

-T'inquiètes pas je l'ai déjà testé ! Ca marche !

Hermione but alors la fiole et rétorqua expressément à Ron :

-Tu me fais la morale sur les méfaits de l'alcool, alors que tu fais le contraire !

-Et alors ! Il y a des moments où on a besoin de se vider la tête. Mais je vois que tu…

-Comme quand ?

-Bon maintenant que mademoiselle va mieux, elle va peut être se lever !

-Réponds à ma question.

-Debout ! Maman nous attend depuis un quart d'heure

-T'es pas marrant, maugréa t'elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

-Eh oui, marmonna t'il, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot

Ils s'affairèrent au ménage durant toute l'après midi, Mme Weasley, quant à elle, s'occupa de la cuisine. En effet, Fred et Georges avaient, absolument, insisté pour être présent lors du retour de leur sœur préférée (c'était pas étonnant, c'était la seule), Fleur et Mr Weasley seraient également au Terrier pour accueillir la jeune fille.

Mme Weasley voulut également parlé avec Hermione pendant l'après midi.

-Hermione ! Etant donné que Ginny revient aujourd'hui, je pense que tu pourrais retourner dormir avec elle. Tu sais ce que je pense sur le fait que les garçons et les filles ne doivent par dormir dans la même chambre… Et puis, Fleur ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui refuse qu'elle s'installe dans la chambre de Bill quand celui-ci sera de retour !

-D'accord, répondit elle déçue.

Elle avait souhaité s'isoler un moment après cette discussion. Mme Weasley avait aussitôt informé Ron de la situation. Celui-ci s'emporta violemment, il en voulait à Fleur de faire des caprices et à sa mère de lui céder, il alla immédiatement rejoindre Hermione qui était comme toujours sur la colline.

-Ma mère m'a expliqué, c'est injuste !

-Non ! répondit Hermione qui était perdue dans ses pensées, elle a tout à fait raison !

-Mais…

-Ron, je ne serais pas loin, je serais dans la chambre de ta sœur.

-Ok, mais à une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Que je te borde tous les soirs !

-T'es bête !

-Je sais merci, dit il fièrement.

Ils restèrent ensemble toute l'après midi. Quand les jumeaux arrivèrent, ils voulurent les rejoindre mais Mme Weasley les en dissuada. En effet, les 2 adolescents revinrent d'eux-mêmes, 5 minutes avant le retour de Ginny, ils retrouvèrent les jumeaux, Mr et Mme Weasley et Fleur à qui Ron adressa un regard assassin.

Au moment prévu, Ginny était de retour au Terrier. Elle était heureuse de retrouver sa famille. Durant le repas, elle mesura l'ampleur du chagrin de son amie. Celle ci ne mangea presque pas et quitta la table sous le regard méprisant de Fleur, ce qui n'échappa à Ron mais c'était le retour de sa sœur et ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

A la fin du repas, Ron voulut rejoindre Hermione, Ginny lui demanda si elle pouvait le faire. Elle voulait parler à son amie. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis le décès des Granger. Ron accepta.

-Salut ma puce, comment ça va, demanda Ginny.

-Très bien, mentit Hermione.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui, je viens de retrouver ma meilleure amie ! Et toi, comment vas-tu ? demanda t'elle pour faire diversion.

-Bien ! dit elle tristement.

-Tu ne l'as pas oublié.

-Comment oublié un garçon que j'aime depuis que j'ai 10 ans et avec qui j'ai vécu une histoire magnifique.

Un silence s'installa entre les 2 jeunes filles, Ginny le rompit en insérant un sujet plus distrayant :

-Et… avec mon frère ?

-Quoi avec ton frère ? feignit Hermione.

-Il est au petit soin avec toi, on dirait ?

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-Quoi ?

-Que ton frère s'occupe de moi !

-Ma mère, elle est épatée par la maturité de Ron !

-Oui, il a changé ! Il sait trouver les mots pour me consoler.

-Attends on parle bien de mon frère, Ronald Weasley !

-Oui, répondit Hermione amusée.

-Et bien dit donc, il est vraiment amoureux de toi.

-Tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Quoi ? demanda Ginny qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Que ton frère est amoureux de moi !

-J'en suis certaine depuis ce fameux bal de Noël mais j'avais des doutes depuis longtemps. Bon allons le rejoindre, il a accepté de me laisser seule avec toi mais je ne vais pas abuser de sa gentillesse… Au fait, il parait que tu as déserté ma chambre quand j'étais absente ?

-C'est vrai mais je suis contente de te retrouver !

-Allez, retrouvons ton prince charmant.

-Ginny ! Ca tombe bien que tu parles de ça car même si nos sentiments sont partagés, je ne suis pas prête à débuter quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un maintenant, alors…

-Promis, je ne vous embêterais pas à ce sujet.

-Merci ! Allez, on y va ?

Notes de l'auteur :

Hpdafiehp :

Quand quelqu'un souffre, elle essaye de le cacher. Hermione ne voulait plus que Ron s'inquiète. Elle a voulut faire croire que tout allait bien mais ses fantômes sont encore là ! Hermione se ment à elle-même

Twinzie :

Merci pour tes conseils, j'espère que tu prends autant de plaisir à lire ma fic que j'en ai à lire les tiennes.

Virg05 :

Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

KKlinou :

Contente que ma façon d'aborder le thème de la mort des parents d'Hermione te plaise.

Wiwi love ron-hermy :

T'inquiète pas, il y a encore beaucoup de chapitres à poster


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : Une nuit mouvementée_

Aux environ de 23h, les 2 jeunes filles décidèrent d'aller ce coucher. Hermione avait effectivement, très peu dormit la veille.

Comme promis, Ron alla coucher Hermione, ce qui n'échappa à Ginny que s'était retenue de faire une remarque. Il voulait attendre qu'Hermione s'endorme mais celle-ci refusa, Ginny était là pour veiller sur elle. Il céda mais fit promettre à Ginny s'il y avait le moindre problème, elle devait le prévenir. Ginny, amusée lui avait alors répondu :

-Oui papa !

Pourtant dans la nuit, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas mesuré la gravité de la situation…

En effet, vers 3h du mal, elle entendit Hermione gémir, elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Ginny essaya tout d'abord de la réveiller, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

Elle se dirigea, immédiatement, vers la chambre de son frère.

-Ron ! Faut que tu viennes, c'est Hermione… Elle ne va pas bien…

-Quoi ? demanda Ron qui se réveilla immédiatement.

Il sortit de ses draps très rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. Quand il arriva, il vit Hermione qui dormait profondément sauf que son rêve était loin d'être merveilleux étant donné ses réactions.

Ron se précipita aussitôt près du lit de la jeune fille, et tenta de la réveiller tout doucement.

-Hermione, Hermione, réveilles toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Celle-ci se réveilla tout doucement, une larme au coin de l'œil. Ron s'assied sur le lit d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. En effet, à son réveil, elle fut prise de panique :

-T'inquiètes pas je suis là !

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé toute seule, tu as promis, gémit-elle

-Je sais, excuse moi !

A ce même moment, Mr et Mme Weasley arrivèrent dans la chambre des filles. Ginny, totalement paniquée, avait prévenu ses parents. Lorsque Ron les vit, il leur lança un regard méprisant qui voulait dire _Vous êtes content de vous_.

Il resta avec elle, Mme Weasley demanda à Ginny d'aller dormir dans la chambre de Ron. Ginny accepta, elle comprit ce que sa mère voulait dire quand elle parlait de la maturité de Ron.

Hermione ne s'endormit qu'une heure plus tard, Ron, quant à lui, ne dormit pas, il voulait veiller sur elle. L'état de santé d'Hermione ne s'améliorait pas, voir elle empirait car elle se mentait à elle-même, mais c'est pas grave, il veillerait sur elle tant qu'elle en aurait le besoin et même plus car il l'aimait énormément.

_Note de l'auteur :_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Je sais qu'il est court mais je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre ce week end.

Laissez des reviews


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : Tu peux toujours compter sur moi_

Le lendemain, Ron fut réveillé par Mr Weasley qui partait au ministère. On ne peut pas réellement dire qu'il l'avait réveillé car Ron ne faisait que somnoler, guettant le moindre geste ou la moindre réaction d'Hermione.

Ce qui c'était passé la veille l'avait beaucoup perduré car Hermione n'avait jamais eu de telles crises d'angoisse jusque là. Il était néanmoins fier de savoir que c'était lui qui avait réussi à la calmer. Il la regarda dormir, Hermione s'était enlacé dans ses bras et avait l'air de se sentir bien, de sentir protégée. Il remarqua même quelques sourires à certains moments, mais de quoi pouvait-elle rêver ?

Après l'avoir regarder pendant 2 bonnes heures, la jeune fille se décida à se réveiller. Sa première réaction fut de prendre les bras de Ron et de … les serrer encore plus.

-Je vais t'étouffer, si tu continues, dit Ron avec un léger sourire.

-C'est pas grave !

-Tu veux qu'on parle d'hier ?

-Il y a rien à dire.

Ron voulut s'asseoir, mais dans un lit une place, ce n'est pas pratique. Hermione qui ne voulait toujours pas quitter son ami, le laissa s'installer au milieu du lit, et s'installa entre ses jambes. Ron l'enlaça de nouveau. Il aimait ces moments avec elle, où rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant environ une heure sans un mot juste quelques bisous de Ron sur la joue d'Hermione, ce que celle-ci appréciait par-dessus tout.

Vers 10h, Ginny frappa à la porte. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle s'excusa mais avait besoin de ses affaires. Elle aima les voir tout les deux ensemble, ils formeraient un très beau couple s'ils se décidaient.

-Vous pouvez aller prendre votre petit déjeuner si vous voulez ? proposa t'elle

-Non, répondit calmement Ron.

-Très bien, dit Ginny lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

Après quelques instants, Hermione rompit le silence :

-T'as pas faim ?

-Et toi ?

-Tu ne veux pas aller manger à cause de moi ?

-Je préfère être avec toi !

-Donc, si je vais manger, tu vas manger !

-Oui !

-Bon, on va y aller alors.

-C'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire ! Mais attention, si tu ne manges pas, je ne mange pas.

Hermione aimait quand il était comme ça, il ne l'a forçait pas à manger mais, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami sans manger, alors pour lui, elle mangerait.

Ils quittèrent donc la chambre de la jeune fille, et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent Mme Weasley et Fleur, cette dernière ne dit pas un mot quand elle vit le regard de Ron. Celui-ci la rendait totalement responsable de la crise d'Hermione. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Mme Weasley décréta :

-Hermione, tu vas retourner dans la chambre de Ron.

Fleur ne fit aucune remarque, elle aussi avait été troublée par ce qui c'était passé la veille ; elle comprit qu'Hermione avait besoin d'une présence réconfortante. Elle le comprenait d'autant plus qu'elle vivait la même situation avec Bill, qui avait besoin de sa présence en permanence. Elle avait d'ailleurs annoncée à Mme Weasley qu'elle allait chercher un appartement pour elle et son fiancé, car à son retour, ils voudraient passer plus de temps en amoureux ce que comprit tout à fait sa future belle mère. Mais c'est Hermione qui fit une objection.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine Mme Weasley.

-Hermione, si la présence de Ron te sécurise, je préfère que vous restiez ensemble.

-Non, ça va se passer.

-Hermione, tu sais très que ça ne va pas, intervint Ron, alors je ne te lâcherais pas. Si tu ne veux pas dormir dans ma chambre, je dormirais dans la tienne ! Bon dormir à 2 dans un lit une place ce n'est pas confortable mais si tu m'y obliges…

-Très bien, dit Hermione qui se sentait confuse du régime de faveur. Et pour Harry, il arrive dans 4 jours ?

-Il prendra la chambre de Fred et Georges ! reprit Mme Weasley

-Mais tu as tout prévu, dit Ron surpris.

-On a beaucoup parlé avec ton père hier ! Et tout ce qui compte c'est le bonheur de notre Hermione.

-Merci Mme Weasley.

-Hermione !

-Oui ?

-Maintenant que tu vis ici, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable que tu m'appelles Molly. Ca sera pareil pour Harry, vous êtes comme mes enfants et je veux que vous vous sentiez comme chez vous !

-Très bien Molly.

-Allez mangez maintenant.

Hermione regarda Ron qui n'avait toujours pas touché à la nourriture.

-Tu ne manges pas, demanda Hermione.

-Et toi ? dit Ron sur un ton provocateur.

Elle prit alors une tartine qu'elle beurra de confiture, il fit de même. Elle comprit son manège, elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange, ce qu'il fit aussi. Hermione aimait ce petit jeu, elle se resservit une autre tranche de pain, suivit par Ron.

Ce petit jeu dura un moment, sous le regard amusé de Mme Weasley et Fleur qui virent plusieurs sourires sur le visage d'Hermione.

Mais tout d'un coup, Hermione quitta précipitamment la table et se dirigea immédiatement vers les toilettes pour vomir.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.

-Rien, elle n'a plus l'habitude de manger autant, et son estomac n'a pas supporté. Mais continues comme ça, je suis fière de toi.

-Je ne comprends pas, d'habitudes je fais boulette sur boulettes… Et là, je ne fais aucune fausse note ?

-C'est parce que tu es amoureux d'elle et tu la connais par cœur.

Content d'entendre ces mots, il alla dans la salle de bain pour humidifier une serviette et se posta devant la porte des toilettes. Il la tendit à Hermione quand elle sortit, celle-ci fut touchée par le geste de Ron, elle aurait voulut lui faire un bisou sur la joue mais son haleine n'était pas terrible. Elle préféra s'abstenir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ron quant à lui, déménagea les affaires d'Hermione dans sa chambre, content qu'elle revienne. Elle lui avait manqué la veille.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : Discussion entre… adolescents_

Les jours suivants, passèrent sans aucun problème. Ron et Hermione passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans la chambre ou sur la colline, toujours enlacés. Ron savait que c'était la façon d'Hermione de lui montrer son amour.

Celle-ci se surprit à lui parler de ses parents, elle en ressentait le besoin. Evoquer les bons souvenirs et les mauvais. Elle savait tout de lui, mais lui ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle. Elle avait conservé son jardin secret mais voulait le partager avec lui.

Le jour du retour d'Harry, arriva très vite. Pour une fois, Ron n'était pas pressé qu'il vienne. Bien sur, il était content que son ami revienne mais il ne pourrait plus être seul avec Hermione. Celle-ci le sentait, c'est pour cela qu'elle voulut faire un geste hautement symbolique avant l'arrivée d'Harry.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron quand il vit Hermione arriver avec un petit sachet dans la main.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Tu me déçois Ronald Weasley, dit elle sur un ton faussement sérieux.

-Parce que c'est quoi ?

-Tu ne devais pas m'aider à planter mon champ de bonheur ?

-Ah les aromes !

Avec ce qui c'était passé après, il n'avait pas eu le temps de mener à bien leur projet, et Hermione tenait à le faire avec Ron, et rien que Ron.

Ils passèrent 2 heures, à trouver le bon emplacement et à planter les bulbes.

Harry arriva vers 17 heures, il fut accueillit par Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Mr et Mme Weasley, Fleur et Bill qui avait voulu être présent pour l'arrivée du nouveau venu dans la famille.

Bill allait beaucoup mieux et pouvait quitter Ste Mangouste. Quand le Médicomage lui annonça la bonne nouvelle dans l'après midi, il était trop content mais ne voulait par revenir le soir même car il ne voulait pas gâcher le retour d'Harry, Fleur avait alors envoyé un hibou à Harry, dans le dos de Bill, pour savoir si ça ne le dérangerait pas. Celui-ci accepta à une seule condition, qu'il annonce lui-même la bonne nouvelle.

Donc après avoir été embrassé par tous les Weasley, Fleur et Hermione, Harry se tourna vers Mr et Mme Weasley :

-J'ai une petite faveur à vous demander ! dit il craintif de la réaction des 2 Weasley.

-Laquelle ? demandèrent-ils étonnés.

-Ba, en fait je ne suis pas venu seule et je…

Ginny sentit que son cœur ne fit qu'un tour, il avait une petit copine et en plus, il la faisait venir au Terrier. Elle essaya de cacher son mal être mais ceci ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Hermione qui le remarqua. Celle-ci s'en voulait, elle ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Pour la rassurer, elle lui passa lui caressa le dos. Quand Ginny sentit la main d'Hermione, elle la regarda et lui sourit, son amie était toujours là dans les moments difficiles. Et elle, qui ne pouvait rient faire pour l'empêcher de souffrir.

Mme Weasley dit :

-Oui, mais où va dormir ton amie, avec Ginny.

Là c'était le pompon pensa Ginny.

-Je pensais plutôt avec Fleur, si c'est possible. Si ça ne te dérange pas Ginny ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit franchement Ginny qui se sentait soulagé de ne pas supporter sa petite amie de son ex.

-Ba, je ne sais pas ! dit Mme Weasley. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais Fleur ?demanda t'elle.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle dirait Non, elle avait accepté la situation avec Hermione mais il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour partager ma chambre avec l'invité d'Harry !

-Tu es sure, demanda Mme Weasley qui souhaitait une confirmation. Très bien Harry, tu peux faire venir ton amie.

-Il est déjà là !

-Il ? s'étonnèrent Fred, Georges, Ron, Hermione et plus particulièrement Ginny qui se demandait si son ex n'avait pas changé de bord.

-Oui ! En fait, je ramène Bill !

-C'est vrai ! s'écria Mme Weasley qui se jeta dans les bras de son fils. Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne revenais que pour la soirée.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, dit-il étouffé par toute sa famille. Et puis comme ça j'ai pu marchander un lit dans la chambre de ma fiancée.

-De toute façon j'allais vous installer dans la même chambre, avoua Mme Weasley. Vous devriez déjà être mariés et puis comme Hermione et Ron dorment ensemble, vous le pouvez aussi.

-Comment ça vous dormez ensemble ? Vous êtes ensembles et vous ne me le dites pas ? s'emporta Harry choqué de ne pas être au courant.

-Non Harry, rassura Ron. Mais Hermione dort dans ton lit en ce moment.

-Ah, dit Harry soulagé. Et moi, je vais dormir où ?

-Ba si ça ne te dérange pas, tu irais dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, tenta Hermione. Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, j'irais dans la chambre de Ginny.

-Mais non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, j'ai juste été surprit, dit il calmement. Et puis ça va me faire du bien d'être un peu seul, un mois chez les Dursley, c'est l'horreur !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Mme Weasley s'était, encore une fois, surpassée en cuisine, le repas fut délicieux. Après le repas, Hermione demanda à parler à Harry, seul à seul. Ils allèrent dans le jardin.

-Que voulais tu me dire, si c'est au sujet de la chambre… j'étais sincère, ça ne me dérange pas et puis si ça te fait du bien.

-Oui ! Enormément !... C'est à ce sujet que je voulais te parler.

-Ca ne me dérangerait pas du tout que tu sortes avec Ron.

-Je m'en rappellerais !... Mais ce sont de tes amours que je voudrais parler !

-Hermione, ne remues pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai pas oublié Ginny et ça va déjà être dures ces vacances, alors on n'en parle pas !

Harry se dirigeait alors vers le Terrier quand Hermione reprit :

-Je pense que tu fais une grosse bêtise en laissant tomber Ginny

-Mais si je l'aime, je la met en danger, s'emporta Harry qui retourna vers Hermione.

-Mais elle déjà en danger, s'emporta Hermione. Malefoy et Rogue savent que tu es fou d'elle, et puis c'est une Weasley ! Voldemort a déjà voulut la tuer mais c'est toi qui l'as sauvé. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas elle qui te sauvera à son tour. Réfléchis Harry ! N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard !

-Je pourrais te retourner le conseil !

-Mais j'y travaille, je reconstruis peu à peu ma vie et c'est grâce à Ron, et je le sais, et il le sait aussi. Bon je rentre, tu viens.

-Je veux être seul un instant !

-Ok ! Tu nous rejoins.

Hermione se dirigea lentement vers le Terrier attendant la réaction d'Harry. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, Harry l'interpella :

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Tu peux dire à Ginny que je veux lui parler ! elle sentait qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

-Ok !

Elle se retourna pour entrer, mais elle fut, de nouveau, interpellée par Harry.

-Hermione ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Merci !

-Mais de rien !

Lorsqu'elle put entrer dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea vers Ginny et lui dit au creux de l'oreille.

-Harry voudrait te parler.

La jeune fille la regarda horrifiée, mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire d'Hermione, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir et se dirigea aussitôt dans le jardin.

Hermione, quant à elle, retourna près de son rouquin préféré et lorsqu'elle fut assise à coté de lui, lui prit la main et la serra très fort. C'était sa façon de lui dire **_Je t'aime_** pour l'instant.

Harry et Ginny, quant à eux, se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Ils y restèrent à parler, et à s'embrasser. Ils ne rentrèrent que très tard dans la nuit. Après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Ginny sur le perron de sa chambre, il alla dans la chambre de Fred et Georges en remerciant Hermione pour l'avoir si bien conseillée.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 : Changement de programme_

Cela faisait 10 jours qu'Harry était au Terrier mais il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Ginny, ce qui n'embêtait pas Ron et Hermione qui préféraient rester ensemble.

Un jour, Ginny vint apporter du courrier à Hermione.

-Tiens, maman a été cherché le courrier chez tes parents.

-Ah merci !

Elle prit la pile d'enveloppe et les mit toute de coté pour ouvrir la plus grande, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Rien, le dossier d'inscription pour la rentrée !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait remplir un dossier d'inscription à Poudlard ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler mais… je ne vais pas à Poudlard à la rentrée. Je me suis inscrite dans une école moldue.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ! Dit calmement Ron

-Je sais pas, murmura Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Ron. Tu veux t'éloigner de nous, de moi.

-Je veux m'éloigner de la magie.

-Je ne comprends rien là !

Hermione se leva et s'emporta :

-Tu comprends pas ! Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu la magie, mes parents seraient encore vivants. Ils sont morts à cause de moi.

-Non ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est un hasard si les Mangemorts ont tués mes parents. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça !

Ses mots avaient dépassé de sa pensée, elle s'en voulait mais c'était trop tard, Ron avait quitté la chambre. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle réfléchit quelques minutes et partit à sa recherche. Elle ne le trouva pas !

Au bout de 15 minutes, elle décida de retourner dans la chambre. Elle le retrouva là, assis sur son lit.

-On peut parler !

-Je ne sais pas si je suis assez intelligent pour avoir une discussion avec toi !

-Arrêtes tes conneries, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire, vas-y ! On vient de passer les 6 dernières semaines ensembles, je t'aime et je ne peux pas me passer de toi ! Et tu me dis que tu ne veux plus retourner à Poudlard, que tu veux qu'on se sépare ! Je crois que je me suis fait des idées ! Excuse moi !

-Non ! C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais du t'en parler dès le début ! Je ne veux pas te quitter moi non plus.

-Alors reste à Poudlard ! Juste une année ! Après tu verras !

-Non !

-Alors ils auront gagné !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-S'ils ont tués tes parents, c'est pour que tu renonces à la magie. Hermione, tu es une grande sorcière ! Harry ne s'en serait jamais sortit si tu n'avais pas été là !

-Ron ! Je n'irais pas à Poudlard ! Alors arrêtes !

-Très bien et moi

-On se verra pendant les vacances !

-Pendant les vacances, dit il en rit nerveusement, il reprit sur un ton plus calme, laisse tomber ! On n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments, je n'avais pas encore comprit. Mais tu as raison, on se verra pendant les vacances.

-Ron !

-Non, il n'y a rien à rajouter ! Je vais faire un tour !

Il transplana avant qu'Hermione ne puisse ajouter un autre mot. Celle-ci s'énerva et jeta tous les objets qui lui passaient dans la main. Affolés par le bruit, Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la chambre :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? demanda Ginny, surprise de voir son amie dans un tel état.

-Il est parti !

-Qui ça ?

-Ron, il est parti.

-Je vais le chercher, dit Harry qui sortit de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est pas passé ? demanda Ginny. Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

-Il a mal prit le fait que je ne veuille pas retourner à Poudlard !

-Tu ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard ?

-Non, je vais aller dans une école moldue, je ne peux plus entendre parler de magie !

-Pourtant chez nous, tu es toujours dans le monde de la magie.

-Je ne suis pas dans le monde de la magie, je suis avec Ron !

-Mais si tu ne vas pas à Poudlard, tu ne seras plus avec Ron ?

-Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi.

-Ok !

Lorsque Harry revint, il était seul. Il n'avait pas trouvé Ron, pourtant, il était allé sur la colline et avait fait le tour du Terrier.

-Je sais où il est allé, se souvenu Hermione.

-Il est où ? J'ai fait le tour et je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! dit Harry.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire, je vais aller voir. Vous m'excusez !

Elle transplana à son tour.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12 : Une douce réconciliation_

_Note de l'auteur : Ca y est ! J'ai finit mes exams, pour la peine, un deuxième chapitre gratuit !_

_Vous pouvez cependant régler par reviews, j'accepte !_

Elle arriva devant une chapelle, elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chapelle, elle vit Ron assit sur un banc et alla le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il la croisa dans l'allée, il lui fit signe de sortir.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, il s'assit sur les marches. Lorsqu'elle fut, elle aussi, sortie, elle s'installa derrière lui, sur la marche supérieure, juste derrière lui :

-Qu'est que tu fais ici Hermione ?

-Je veux te parler !

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

-C'est toi qui m'a fait connaître ce lieu !

-Tu t'en rappelles ? demanda t'il étonné

-Bien sur !...C'était pendant mes premières vacances au Terrier, Harry devait arriver le lendemain, et tu m'as emmené ici ! C'était magnifique et puis tu m'avais dit que…

-Que c'est ici que j'emmènerais la femme que j'aime pour la demander en mariage. Dit il tendrement

-Oui ! Tu m'avais fait rire avec ton romantisme !

-C'est pour cela que tu t'en rappelles, parce que je t'avais fait rire ! reprit il sur un ton sec

-Je me rappelle de tout les moments que j'ai passé avec toi.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle reprit tout doucement :

-Ne m'en veux pas !

-Pourquoi tu veux me quitter alors ?

-Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus ! Mais je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard, ne m'y oblige pas ! Je veux profiter de tous les moments qu'on peut encore passés ensemble. Ne les gâchons pas ! S'il te plait !

-D'accord ! Mais je veux que tu réfléchisses avant de prendre ta décision.

-Je te promets !

-Tu veux qu'on rentre

-Non, je veux rester ici ! Qu'on reste comme ça, je suis bien avec toi !

-Oui ! Et pour une fois, c'est moi qui suis dans tes bras, dit-il en rigolant

Hermione l'enlaça encore plus fort, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Ils ne rentrèrent au Terrier que tard le soir, tout le monde était allé se coucher ! Ils mangèrent tous les 2 et montèrent se coucher. Hermione alla, comme d'habitude, dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, elle vit que Ron était déjà couché.

Il ne lui restait que 15 jours, 15 petits jours avant d'être séparée de l'homme qu'elle aime et elle devait les vivre pleinement. Elle, plus que qui qu'autre, savait que la vie pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment.

Elle alla donc se coucher mais pas dans son lit. Elle s'inséra dans les draps de Ron, celui-ci fut surpris :

-Chuuuuuutttt ! lui dit elle en pausant un doigt sur la bouche de Ron. Lorsqu'elle retira son doigt, elle déposa à la place ses lèvres.

Au bout d'un certain moment, les bouches se suffirent plus et Ron explora le buste d'Hermione tout en y déposant, ici et là, de tendres baisers. Hermione le stoppa :

-Arrêtes ! S'il te plait !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne veux pas, c'est trop tôt.

-Très bien, dit-il.

Son ton montrait la déception et installa un certain malaise entre les 2 adolescents. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Hermione voulait, elle tenta alors :

-Ron, tu n'es pas fâché.

-Pourquoi je serais fâché ? demanda t-il sèchement.

-Si tu es fâché, je le vois bien.

-Mais non je ne suis pas fâché, s'emporta t'il.

-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tes parents, murmura Hermione.

-Hermione, murmura t'il à son tour. Je ne te comprends pas !

-Comment ça ?

-C'est toi qui commence à m'embrasser, et ensuite tu ne veux plus. Tu dis que tu m'aimes et que tu ne veux pas me quitter, mais tu refuses de revenir à Poudlard.

-En ce qui concerne Poudlard, on avait dit qu'on n'en parlait plus… et pour tout à l'heure, je crois que je me suis mal exprimée.

-Ah bon ! Et que voulais tu dire ?

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et lui dit tendrement.

-Que j'aimais tes baisers, que je voulais que tu continues… mais je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin… Je ne suis pas prête et je ne veux pas qu'on brûle les étapes.

-Ah ! dit Ron mielleusement. Donc si je t'embrasse dans le cou comme ça… ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Eum ! Je crois que tu devrais recommencer encore une fois pour être sure.

-Ca va très dure de recommencer !

-J'imagine, dit Hermione tandis que Ron répétait le baiser. Et moi, si je t'embrassais très, très, très mais alors très tendrement, tu crois que tu me laisserais faire ? lui demanda t'elle en lui adressant un regard coquin.

-Je ne sais pas ! Je crois que tu devrais encore être un petit plus tendre !

-Ah ouais ! Comme ça ?

Elle enlaça le jeune homme et l'embrassa très tendrement pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

-Ouais pas mal ! dit Ron blasé. Mais attends, je vais te montrer ce que je voulais te dire.

Il l'embrassa tout aussi tendrement. Une fois le baiser terminé, Hermione reprit :

-Ah ouais d'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Quelque chose du genre… comme ça !

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne heure, avant que les deux tourtereaux ne s'endorment enlacés l'un à l'autre. Pour la première depuis la mort de ses parents, Hermione dormit apaisée et tout cela grâce à Ron, mais elle savait comment elle le remercierait le lendemain matin.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13 : Un bel au revoir_

Deux jours avant le départ de Ron pour Poudlard, Hermione voulait lui faire ses adieux à sa façon. Elle avertit Molly qu'elle et Ron seraient absents toute la soirée. Mme Weasley dit semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'Hermione réservait à Ron.

Vers 19h, elle alla chercher Ron dans sa chambre, l'embrassa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'ai réservé une surprise !

-Ah bon, demanda Ron étonné.

-Oui, mais il faut que tu mettes ça !

Elle tenait à la main un bandeau, elle lui banda les yeux, l'enlaça et transplana chez les parents d'Hermione. La maison était dénuée de meuble, puisque Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron étaient venus les enlever, Hermione avait trouvé un acquéreur.

Mais la maison était encore à elle pour l'instant et elle voulait passer cette première nuit d'amour avec Ron dans un endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. Arrivés dans la salle à manger, Hermione qui avait installé des bougies dans toute la maison, les alluma.

Elle embrassa Ron et lui dit :

-Ne bouge pas.

Mais elle le connaît son Ron, il serait incapable de résister à l'envie d'enlever son bandeau alors elle lança le sort _Immobilus_.

-Hermione, t'es pas marrante.

Hermione ne revint que 2 minutes plus tard, vêtue simplement d'une fine nuisette.

-Hermione, arrêtes ce sort.

-Non pas tout de suite, dit elle avec une voix coquine, je vais m'amuser un peu.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et lui fit de tendres baisers dans le cou.

-Hermione ! Enlèves moi ce bandeau.

-Je ne sais pas… pourquoi devrais-je le faire.

-Parce que sinon je ne t'aimerais plus.

-C'est même pas vrai.

-Vas y enlève moi ça, s'il te plait !

-Très bien !

Elle découvrit les yeux de Ron qui fut émerveillé par la beauté de la pièce. Il sentit aussi des mains sur son torse qui lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

-Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Chut laisse toi faire ! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix !

-Tu ne te sens toujours pas prête, dit il sérieusement.

-Si !... Aujourd'hui je veux être femme dans tes bras.

-Mais tu l'es déjà !

-Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, alors chut !

-Ce serait plus pratique si je pouvais bouger !

-N'y compte même pas !

Elle continua le déboutonnage de la chemise, l'ôta, puis doucement embrassa le torse de Ron. Elle se plaça derrière lui et l'embrassa dans le dos puis dans le cou en caressant de ses petites mains le torse musclé de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle revint devant lui, l'embrassa à nouveau tendrement, puis s'attaqua au jeans de Ron. Celui-ci qui n'en pouvait plus, réédita sa demande :

-Hermione, enlève ce sort !

La jeune refusa de la tête.

-Tu sais que c'est limite du viol.

-Oh oui, ça se voit que je te force ! dit Hermione avec un air de pitié. Dis moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi et de mon corps de rêve !

-Hermione, libère moi !

Il lui lança un regard suppliant ! Hermione céda, elle prit sa baguette et enleva le sort. Ron l'enlaça à son tour, la serrant tellement et la soulevant de 20 cm.

Hermione était pleinement satisfaite, son homme était en boxer et la serrait tellement fort qu'elle sentait les 2 cœurs battre en même temps, elle avait l'impression que leurs cœurs ne faisaient qu'un. Elle sentit ensuite la main de Ron remonter le long de sa cuisse, il lui murmura.

-Je crois que tu as trop de vêtement sur toi ma chérie !

-Tu crois

-Oh oui ! Tu dois avoir très chaud !

-Tu as raison, dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sentit les mains de Ron, enlever sa nuisette. Ils s'embrassèrent toujours quand Hermione murmura :

-J'ai un petit peu peur quand même !

-Moi aussi, je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite.

-Mais j'ai confiance en toi, tu sais être doux, tendre, affectueux, attentif à mes désirs.

-Ca fait beaucoup de compliment pour un seul homme.

-Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Tu es mon homme, celui que j'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, Ron porta Hermione et l'allongea sur le lit installé au milieu de la pièce.

Il explora le corps de la jeune en posant de tendres baisers, elle fit de même.

On avait toujours dit à Hermione que la première fois, ça fait toujours mal, mais Ron avait été si tendre, si doux qu'elle avait à peine senti cette douleur et au contraire, ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien !

Ils s'endormirent tous les 2, enlacés.

Hermione se réveilla la première, elle en profita pour regarder Ron, elle voulait se mémoriser toutes les parties du corps de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle entendit soudain une faible voix :

-Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes comme ça !

-Tu es tellement beau !

-Ah ouais ! Tu trouves !

-Oui !

-Tu ne vas pas retourner à Poudlard ?

-Non !

Hermione fut surprise car Ron semblait calme, il ne s'était pas emporté. Il a mûri, pensa t'elle.

-Tu m'attendras, demanda timidement Ron.

-Je sais pas ! dit Hermione amusé par cette question.

-De toute façon, tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que je t'aime.

-C'est vrai ! Et toi, tu m'attendras ?

-Je t'attends depuis des années et je ne vais pas te laisser filer, crois moi.

Hermione embrassa tendrement son amant ! Elle était heureuse mais en même tant peinée car elle devait laisser partir celui sans qui elle n'aurait jamais survécu après la mort de ses parents.

Ils refirent l'amour encore une fois et s'écroulèrent de nouveau de fatigue mais tellement heureux de vivre de tels moments magiques.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !_

_Désolée mais Ron va vraiment partir, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas les raisons de cette décision, revenez quelques chapitres en arrière mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais pimenter la distance entre nos 2 tourtereaux ! _

_Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

Ron et Hermione revinrent au Terrier vers 15h, ils furent accueillis par Mme Weasley.

-Je vous attendais plus tôt.

Les 2 adolescents tout les 2 gênés, ne surent quoi répondre. Remarquant la gêne des amoureux transis, elle reprit :

-J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés.

-Oui, répondirent en cœur Ron et Hermione.

-Ron, tes frères arrivent dans 4 heures pour manger, tu devrais préparer tes bagages.

-Très bien maman, Hermione tu viens m'aider !

-Oui, répondit Hermione qui alla avec Ron dans sa chambre.

Mme Weasley dit tout bas, pour pas que les adolescents l'entendent :

-Et bien, c'est pas comme ça qu'il va faire ses valises.

En effet, Ron avait prévu tout autre chose avec sa petite amie, mais celle-ci voulut absolument que Ron prépare ses bagages avant, elle le connaissait, il ne les ferait jamais. Une fois, ces malles finis, Ron eu le droit à une belle récompense de la part d'Hermione qui ne se fit pas prier pour éterniser cette étreinte.

Fred, Georges, Bill et Fleur virent manger au Terrier pour fêter la dernière soirée de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Malgré cette ambiance de fête, Hermione et Ron n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Hermione n'attendit même pas la fin du repas pour quitter la table, elle ne supportait pas ces rires alors qu'elle, elle voulait pleurer. Lorsqu'elle quitta la cuisine pour se précipiter vers l'étage, Ron la suivit et la rattrapa :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans toi !

Ron enlaça sa petite amie, et reprit :

-On va se revoir très souvent, tu viendras pendant les sorties à Pré Au Lard et puis je t'écrirais tous les jours.

-Mais tu n'as déjà pas le temps de faire tes leçons avec le Quidditch !

-J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi ! la rassura t'il…. Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu m'incites à travailler mieux.

-Je t'aime Ron et je ne veux pas tu rates tes examens pour moi !

-Je travaillerais dur pour toi comme ça si tu souhaites passer tes examens, tu auras les cours.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ! dit elle malicieusement

-Mais bien sur ! Mais je te préviens, ça te coûtera cher ! D'ailleurs j'estime avoir droit à une avance.

Il embrasse tendrement Hermione qui tellement touchée par la décision de Ron, celle-ci, une fois le baiser achevé, dit tendrement :

-Si on allait se coucher ?

-Tout à fait d'accord mais je ne suis pas très fatigué, répliqua Ron qui voulait être sur des intentions d'Hermione.

-Moi non plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, et la porta jusque dans sa chambre et plus particulièrement dans son lit.

Le lendemain, Hermione refusa d'accompagner Ron jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant tout le monde.

Ron et elle se levèrent très tôt, ils passèrent la matinée sur leur colline en tête à tête ! Ron devait partir à 12h30 et voulaient passer le plus de temps ensemble.

Mais comme à chaque fois que l'on redoute un moment, on a l'impression que celui-ci arrive plus vite. Il était déjà 12h, il fallait commencer à se dire au revoir.

Hermione ne voulait plus lâcher Ron, ils passèrent la dernière demi heure restante à s'embrasser, Hermione commençait à pleurer quand Ron lui dit gentiment :

-Tu as intérêt à sage ma puce !

-Toi aussi… Ne drague pas Lavande !

-Aucune chance, je suis très amoureux !

-De toute façon, j'ai des espions, je saurais tout ! dit malicieusement la jeune fille

-Avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, je ne risque d'aller voir ailleurs ! De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas trouver mieux !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une dernière fois avant que Ron ne disparaisse par la cheminée. Il était partit mais il était toujours dans son cœur. Bien qu'il faisait beau, Hermione passa toute la journée dans la chambre de Ron, elle y avait tant de souvenir. Le soir, elle dormit dans son lit, pour respirer son odeur. Mme Weasley avait dit à Hermione qu'elle pouvait rester dans la chambre de Ron si elle le souhaitait.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15: Correspondance_

_Excusez moi mais le chapitre n'est pas aussi pimenté que ça mais je promets de me faire pardonner dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

Au petit déjeuner, Hermione vit Coq arriver avec une lettre de Ron. Hermione quitta immédiatement la table, alla sur la colline et commença à lire sa lettre.

_Mione,_

_Ca fait même pas une journée que je t'ai quitté et tu me manques déjà. Je suis triste à l'idée de m'endormir loin de toi. J'espère que tu vas bien ?_

_Je t'aime Ron_

_PS : McGonnagall m'a prévenu que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard aura lieu dans 5 semaines, je serais très heureux que tu puisses venir._

Il était clair qu'elle irait, son amoureux lui manquait tellement déjà.

Pour ne plus penser à son chagrin, Hermione se mit dans ses leçons. Elle ne reprenait les cours que dans 3 semaines mais devait avant tout se remettre à niveau mais ceci ne lui faisait pas peur.

Tout les matins, Hermione recevait des nouvelles de Ron et renvoyait Coq avait sa lettre à elle. Parfois, il était accompagné de plusieurs hiboux du collège car Ron lui transmettait les cours de Poudlard avec toutes les annotations dont Hermione avait besoin. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec une grande fierté que Ron annonça à Hermione qu'il était le premier de la classe mais que c'était grâce à elle, car pour lui envoyer ses cours, il devait les maîtriser parfaitement.

Hermione et Ron avaient hâte d'être ensemble.

Mais depuis quelques temps, Hermione n'allait pas bien. Au début, elle mit ça sous le compte du stress, en effet, Ron lui manquait énormément et elle allait retourner dans une scolarité moldue mais elle comprit que ces raisons n'était pas la principale cause : elle était enceinte.

Elle était troublée par cette découverte… Elle allait avoir un bébé de Ron ! Mais est-elle prête pour devenir mère et créer une famille, et puis cela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'elle était réellement avec Ron et, était-ce si importante cette relation pour lui ? Etait il prêt lui aussi à devenir père.

D'un coté, Hermione voulait ce bébé, se créer une nouvelle un famille avec celui qu'elle aime depuis… depuis toujours, mais en même temps… seraient ils capables de s'occuper d'un bébé avec cette guerre qui est imminente.

Hermione garda cette nouvelle pour elle ! Mr et Mme Weasley remarquèrent cependant un changement de comportement chez la jeune fille :

-Tu es encore malade, ma chérie, demandait Mr Weasley tous les matins.

-Oui Arthur ! répondit elle gênée. Ca doit être une mauvaise gastro qui traîne.

-Une quoi ?

-Une maladie typiquement moldue, ça va aller mais… excusez moi…

Hermione quitta la table pour aller vomir comme tous les matins.

-Et voilà c'est reparti, rigola Mr Weasley.

Il reprit un air sérieux et dit à sa femme :

-Elle m'inquiète tout de même… ça fait un mois qu'elle est dans cet état.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur, elle va bien ! Je sais ce qu'elle a ! Je vais aller la voir.

Elle monta au premier étage et vit Hermione sortir de la salle de bain :

-Ca va ma puce ?

-Oui !

-Dis moi… Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle toutes les 2.

Elle montra à Hermione la chambre de Ron, qui était la sienne dorénavant. Toutes deux s'installèrent sur le lit.

-Tu sais Hermione, je ne suis pas aveugle…

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Je sais Hermione mais tu sais… j'ai eu 7 enfants et 6 grossesses… je sais donc les signes avant coureur de l'arrivée d'un bébé.

-Depuis combien de temps savez-vous ?

-Trois semaines, j'ai bien cru à du stress mais une semaine pas plus ! Et tu l'as dit à Ron ?

-Non ! Je ne veux pas le lui dire par lettre ! Samedi, je vais enfin le voir et je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle… mais j'ai un peu peur de lui annoncer… Est-ce qu'il voudra de ce bébé ? On est jeune et puis on a pas finit nos études. Et pour moi comme pour Ron ça voudra dire… qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nos perspectives d'avenir…

-Hermione… tu sais… si vous souhaitez le garder… Arthur et moi serions ravis de vous aider financièrement ! Nos enfants ne sont plus à notre charge et nous pourrons vous aider !

- Merci Molly ! On verra samedi.

Depuis cette discussion, une complicité s'était installée entre Hermione et Mme Weasley ! Cette dernière avait fournit à la jeune fille un anti-vomitif, ce qui lui fit très plaisir. Ces réveils étaient parfaits, plus de nausées.

Le vendredi matin, Hermione donna une grande mission à Erroll, il devait donner à Ron une lettre … d'amour.

_Mon amour_

_Je suis si pressée d'être à demain. Je vais enfin pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser…mais je veux qu'on parle de quelque chose qui va peut être changé nos vies à tous les 2._

_Tu me manques tellement_

_Je t'aime !_

_A demain mon cœur !_

_Ta Mione qui t'aime tellement_

Elle vit Errol partir, elle était jalouse car le hibou allait voir Ron avant elle ! Elle était tellement excitée, comme une petite fille la veille de Noël. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée quand elle reçu une lettre de Poudlard… certainement Ron. Mais non

_Hermione_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_J'espère que tes études moldues se passent très bien ?_

_Je suis désolée de devoir te dire des choses pareilles mais tu es mon amie et il était de mon devoir de te dire la vérité._

_Ron et Lavande se sont remis ensemble, personne ne le sait sauf moi bien évidemment !_

_Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine mais je ne veux pas qu'on se moque de toi comme ça._

_Je suis encore une fois désolée._

_Ton amie_

_Parvati_

Hermione prit la lettre, dit au hibou d'attendre et monta à l'étage…

Elle écrivit une lettre à Ron qu'elle remit au hibou… Une fois le volatile partit, elle dit calmement à Mme Weasley :

-Je n'irais pas à Pré-au-Lard demain !

-Mais pourquoi… je croyais que tu voulais voir Ron pour lui parler du bébé.

-Il ne m'aime plus… C'est fini…

La jeune femme s'écroula dans les bras de celle qui était devenue, au fil des jours, sa nouvelle confidente. Hermione fit promettre à Mme Weasley de ne pas se mêler de ça… Mme Weasley accepta à contre cœur.

La jeune fille ne s'endormit que tard dans la nuit, dans les bras de celle qui n'était plus sa belle mère maintenant.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16: Une discussion houleuse_

_Je vous mets la suite puisque vous semblez tous horrifié par le comportement de Ron !_

Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla terriblement heureux ! Il allait revoir son Hermione, l'amour de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 5 semaines, 5 longues semaines sans elle. Depuis qu'il la connaissait ils avaient été séparé au plus 4 semaines et à cette époque, ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

La veille au soir, il avait reçu une lettre d'Hermione lui disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire _Qu'il l'aimait_.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi heure pour se préparer, il alla ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner pour partir le plus vite possible à Pré-au-Lard retrouver son Hermione. Dans la grande salle, il retrouva Harry et Ginny en train de se bécoter.

-Oh les amoureux ! On est à table !

-Mais quel jaloux, s'offusqua ironiquement Harry. Mais t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt la retrouver la tienne et tu seras pire que moi.

A ce même moment, il vit un hibou atterrir devant lui. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Hermione.

-Elle ne peut pas se passer de moi, dit il fièrement.

Mais lorsqu'il commença à lire la lettre, son sourire s'assombrit.

_Ron_

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée et puis j'ai encore beaucoup de travail._

_On se verra peut être à Noël_

_Embrasses Harry et Ginny_

_Hermione_

-Mais qu'est qui lui prend ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny

-Elle vous embrasse… VOUS… Il faut que je lui parle…

-Mais tu vas la voir dans une heure.

-Non, mademoiselle ne vient pas.

Ron énervé se leva de la table et quitta la pièce. Passant le barrage de Rusard qui ne put le retenir. Il allait Aux trois balais et prit de la poudre de cheminette, il se rendit au Terrier.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il vit ses parents en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Ron qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Mme Weasley

-Elle est où ?

-Elle ne veut pas te voir ! Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Elle est où ?

-Dans ta chambre mais…

Trop tard, Ron était déjà à l'étage. Hermione était déjà réveillée, elle n'avait dormi que 5 heures. Elle était près de la fenêtre en train de regarder la colline sur laquelle elle avait passé de merveilleux moments.

Elle entendit quelqu'un arrivé, certainement Mme Weasley, quand elle vit Ron entrer, sa colère refit surface, encore plus intense.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione.

-Je suis venu te voir puisque tu ne daignes pas venir.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas dire de venir non plus, je ne veux pas te voir.

Dès que l'un des 2 parlaient, le second haussait la voix encore plus fort. Ils en étaient limite aux cris.

-Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Tu oses le demander ? Mais tu es vraiment un salop… Quittes cette chambre !

-C'est MA chambre, alors je reste si je veux !

-Très bien ! Alors c'est moi qui vais sortir !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand l'attrapa par le bras qu'il empoigna brutalement.

-Tu me fais mal, lâches moi !

-Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu me reproches.

-Parce que tu ne t'en doutes pas ?

-Non !

-Tiens !

Elle jeta la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille en pleine figure. Ron la lu rapidement et s'écria :

-Tu crois vraiment ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

-Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Hermione était de plus en plus énervée.

-Mais bien sur, c'est Parvati qui me ment.

-Mais merde Hermione…

-… Tais toi sinon… Aie

Hermione ressentit une violente douleur au bas du ventre, elle vit qu'elle perdait du sang.

-Appelles ta mère !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Appelles ta mère je t'ai dit !

Ron quitta la chambre et alla chercher sa mère, lui expliquant rapidement qu'Hermione avait ressentit une violente douleur au bas du ventre et qu'elle avait perdu du sang. Mme Weasley monta les marches quatre à quatre suivi de Ron.

-Hermione ! Oh mon dieu.

-Le bébé, dit Hermione en pleurant.

-Ron, prends la ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste.

-Ne me touches pas, dit Hermione alors que Ron s'approchait d'elle.

-Hermione ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que tu ailles à Sainte Mangouste, rouspéta Mme Weasley

Ron prit Hermione et descendit dans la cuisine pour aller à Sainte Mangouste avec la poudre de cheminette, suivit de Mme Weasley.

_Alors ça vous a plut ?_

_J'attends vos réactions !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 17: Douloureuse séparation_

_Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes ses reviews qui m'encouragent._

_Wiwi love ron-hermy : merci d'avoir défendu Parvati ! lis le chapitre tu comprendras !_

_GinnyPotter02 : Je coupe quand je vous sens le plus allécher parce que comme le dit Mione des maraudeurs, je suis une sadique (au fait merci mione, ça va m'apprendre à être sympa avec toi)_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Sainte Mangouste, Hermione fut immédiatement prise en charge par des Médicomages. Une heure après leur arrivée, un Médicomage vint voir Ron et Mme Weasley :

-Melle Granger va mieux mais en ce qui concerne le bébé, on n'a rien put faire.

-Le bébé ?

-Oui Ron, dit Mme Weasley alors que le Médicomage retournait à ses patients. Hermione était enceinte, c'est ce qu'elle voulait te dire aujourd'hui… avant de recevoir la lettre.

-Je ne l'ai pas trompé !

-Tu me dois rien Ron, c'est avec elle que tu dois t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer avec elle…la dernière fois que l'on a essayé de _S'expliquer_… je lui ai fait perdre son… mon…enfin… notre enfant.

-Vas la voir, elle a besoin de toi !

-Ok.

Ron se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione, il frappa et entendit un faible _Entrer_. Il poussa un grand souffle et entra :

-Que veux tu Ron, tu en as pas fait assez ?

-Hermione, je suis…

-… Désolé… non c'est pas vrai !

-Je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trompé et je vais te le prouver même si ça doit prendre des mois.

-Mais même si tu ne m'as pas trompé, il y a ce bébé entre nous et je ne pourrais pas te pardonner de m'avoir enlever une chance de me créer une nouvelle famille. On pourra peut être rester amis mais… ça va prendre du temps. Mais entre nous tout est fini. Pars maintenant, je veux être seul !

Ron quitta la chambre et retourna au Terrier, Mme Weasley était restée à Sainte Mangouste avec Hermione, celle pourrait sortir dès le soir même, les Médicomages voulaient effectuer de nouveaux examens mais Hermione refusa, elle voulait rentrer. Elle avait perdu son bébé, plus rien ne comptait.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Terrier, Ron était abattu. Il avait tout perdu sa femme, son enfant, sa vie. Il prit la lettre qu'Hermione avait reçue et repartit à Pré-au-Lard. Il arriva au trois balais où il profita pour boire plusieurs verres de Whisky pur Feu pour atténuer sa colère et sa douleur.

Hermione, quant à elle, arriva au Terrier vers 19h. Elle ne désira pas manger, elle voulait aller se coucher. La chambre de Ron ne représentait plus rien pour elle, elle s'installa dans la chambre de Ginny, elle pleura toute la nuit.

Elle avait tout perdu.

Ron rentra à Poudlard, deux heures après l'heure prévue. Il fut interpellé par la directrice, le professeur McGonnagall :

-Mr Weasley, avez-vous vu l'heure ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ne parlez pas avec impertinence, s'il vous plait ?

-Je m'en fous.

-Veuillez surveillez votre langage ! Si vous ne respectez pas le règlement encore une fois, je serais dans l'obligation de vous faire quitter le collège, ce qui me dérangerait beaucoup !

-Virez moi, j'en rien à faire…

-Mr Weasley, je vous conseille de monter dans votre tour avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

Ron obéit au professeur McGonnagall, lorsqu'il arriva dans la tour, il fut accosté par Lavande :

-Ron, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, celui-ci lui attrapa la main.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Mais…

Ron la plaqua contre le mur, et la regarda avec haine.

-Espèce de conne, ce n'est pas le tout d'envoyer une lettre en signant Parvati. Mais tu as oublié que je connaissais ton écriture. Je te préviens ne m'approche plus jamais, ne parle plus et surtout ne me regarde plus. Hermione ne sait pas encore que tu es l'auteur de la lettre, mais quand elle le saura même la mort sera une bénédiction pour toi.

Ron lâcha Lavande qui s'écroula parterre. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son dortoir, son visage toujours emplit de haine.

Harry et Ginny avaient assisté, impuissants, à cette altercation :

-Vas le voir, recommanda Harry.

-Moi ?

-Oui Ginny, il a besoin de sa sœur, il a du se passer quelque chose avec Hermione…

-Et toi ?

-Moi je vais empêcher les autres de vous déranger.

-Ok, j'y vais.

Ginny alla retrouver son frère dans son dortoir, lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre, elle ne vit pas son frère… elle partit à sa recherche dans le dortoir. Elle le trouva assis parterre entre 2 lits, en train de pleurer. Ginny n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ron, demanda gentiment Ginny.

-C'est fini…

-Qu'est ce qui est fini ?

-Ma vie… Hermione m'a quitté !

-Mais ça va s'arranger, vu le nombre de fois que vous vous êtes disputés, vous n'êtes plus à ça prêt !

-Non, c'est vraiment fini, je ne sais même pas si on restera amis.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle te déteste ainsi.

-Lavande lui a envoyé une lettre dans laquelle elle disait à Hermione que j'étais avec elle.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas venir aujourd'hui ?

-Oui ! Je suis allé au Terrier pour avoir des explications et puis… on s'est engueulé très violemment. Mais je ne savais…

-Tu ne savais pas quoi ?

-Qu'elle attendait un bébé ? … Elle l'a perdu. Elle est désemparée et je la comprends. Ce bébé était une chance pour elle de créer une famille et j'ai tout gâché comme toujours !

-Ne dis pas ça Ron ! Si vous vous aimez réellement, vous vous retrouverez !

-Toi et ton optimisme…

Les 2 Weasley restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, Ron alla se coucher et Ginny resta à coté un instant et redescendit dans la salle commune, elle retrouva Harry et lui exposa la situation. Ils restèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit, Ginny avait été touché par ces récents évènements.

_Bon j'espère que ça vous a plut, dites le moi par review._

_Chaton weasley_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 18: Un miracle_

Une semaine après, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours dans le même état. Ron n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis une semaine, Hermione, quant à elle, avait reprit ses cours, elle se jetait à corps perdus dans les livres comme à chaque fois que la situation lui échappait.

Tous les jours, Ron envoyait une lettre à Hermione, celle-ci voulut tout d'abord les jeter mais Mme Weasley lui avait dit :

-Non Hermione, ne fais pas çà…

-Et pourquoi ?

-Un jour, tu voudras savoir ce qu'il voulait te dire.

-Qu'est ce que vous vous voulez que je fasse ?

-Je vais te les mettre de coté, et… le jour où… tu voudras les lire, tu n'auras qu'à me les demander… Ok ?

-Oui, merci

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle allait au lycée, Hermione fit un malaise. L'infirmière de l'établissement scolaire appela les pompiers qui l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital. Là bas, elle fut prise en charge par des infirmières :

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…

-Quoi ?

-Vous attendez un enfant !

-Très marrante la blague…

-Je ne rigole pas

-J'ai perdu mon bébé, il y a 2 semaines …

-Mais vous êtes toujours enceinte mademoiselle. Attendez…

Elle décida de faire passer une échographie à la future maman. Quant elle entendit le cœur de son bébé battre, ce fut une résurrection pour la jeune femme.

-C'est un miracle, dit Hermione.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui ! En fait, vous deviez attendre des faux jumeaux, vous en avez perdu un, il vous en reste un autre.

Hermione sauta dans les bras de l'infirmière :

-Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci

-Mais de rien, je n'ai jamais vu une maman aussi heureuse !

-Oui ! C'est vrai !

Elle quitta l'hôpital pour retourner au Terrier et annoncer la nouvelle à la future grand-mère :

-Molly, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-Hermione…

Mme Weasley se jeta, en pleures, dans les bras de la jeune fille.

-Qu'y a-t-il Molly ?

-C'est Ron…

-Quoi Ron ? demanda Hermione paniquée.

-Il est…

-Il est quoi ?

-Il est en train de se laisser mourir.

-Je veux le voir !

-Je t'attendais pour aller le rejoindre, Arthur est déjà Poudlard !

Les 2 femmes prirent la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le collège, McGonnagall leur laissa une entrée par la cheminée de son bureau. Elles furent accueillies par la directrice.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il agissait comme un fantôme, il ne mangeait plus, ne suivait plus les cours…

-Et vous ne nous avez pas prévenu, s'emporta Hermione, mais pourquoi ?

-On pensait que ça allait s'arranger, il allait mieux depuis quelques jours…

-Alors pourquoi il est dans cet état…

-Melle Granger, veuillez vous calmer. Il a feint d'aller mieux pour retourner en cours ! Là bas, il a volé du poison qu'il a ensuite bu !

-C'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute !

-Hermione ne dit pas ça… dit Mme Weasley.

-Je veux le voir… tout de suite.

Les 3 femmes se dirigèrent alors vers l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elles y entrèrent, Hermione vit Ron allongé sur le lit et tout ça était de sa faute.

Harry, Ginny et Mr Weasley étaient près du lit :

-Est-ce que je peux rester seule avec lui, s'il vous plait !

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, Hermione se retrouva seule avec Ron. Elle s'approcha tout doucement de Ron et posa un délicat baiser sur sa bouche… Elle murmura alors :

-Coucou Ron… c'est moi… c'est Hermione… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Je t'aime tu sais… je t'aime ! Je ne veux pas te perdre et… et … et il nous est arrivé un miracle !

Elle prit la main de Ron et la mit sur son ventre :

-Je suis toujours enceinte mon amour, tu vas être papa ! Mais il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour ça.

Elle resta là, à le regarder pendant une demi heure, puis laissa entrer les autres. Au bout de 2 heures, Ron commençait à reprendre connaissance. Hermione écrivit un petit mot qu'elle donna à Ginny :

-Tiens, tu lui donneras quand il se réveillera !

-Tu ne veux pas rester ?

-Non ! C'est trop tôt !

-Tu sais, il m'a tout raconté. C'est Lavande qui a écrit la lettre pour récupérer Ron.

-Merci !

Elle enlaça Ginny et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle alla voir la directrice et lui demanda à partir le plus tôt possible. Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose à faire…

Elle alla dans la Tour Gryffondor, Ginny lui avait donné le mot de passe. Dans la salle commune, elle trouva Lavande, elle se dirigea précipitamment vers celle-ci et la baffa le plus fort possible :

-Hermione, mais…

-… Ta gueule, tout ça, c'est de ta faute… Si Ron est dans cet état, alors ne t'approche plus jamais de lui, sinon… l'_Endoloris_ sera une promenade de santé par rapport à ce que je te ferais…

Elle quitta alors la Tour, alla s'entretenir avec le professeur McGonnagall puis retourna au Terrier.

_J'ai beaucoup hésité sur quelle fic poster aujourd'hui ! J'ai préféré faire celle-ci car je suis réticente à clore Vis ma vie !_

_De plus je voulais que tu saches la grande nouvelle GinnyPotter02 avant de partir et Virg 05 je voulais que tu saches que pour la vengeance ; Hermione s'en chargeait très bien toute seule._

_Alors ? Ca vous a plut _


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre 19: Une gentille proposition_

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Vous êtes tous d'accord sur le fait que Lavande est une S…… Vous m'avez meme trouvé sympa sur le chatiment, que voulez vous… je suis trop sympa._

_Voici un nouveau chapitre_

Lorsque Hermione arriva au Terrier, elle était exténuée, y avait eu beaucoup trop d'émotion pour une journée. Elle monta à l'étage et se dirigea dans la chambre de Ron, elle alla s'allonger dans son lit et s'endormit en sentant l'odeur de celui qu'elle aimait.

Vers 10h, Mr et Mme Weasley arrivèrent au Terrier, Hermione venait de se réveiller et préparait à manger :

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione

-Bien, il va bien ! rassura Mme Weasley

-Il vous a dit pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

-Non, il n'a pas voulu nous parler, il ne voulait parler qu'à Ginny, dit Mme Weasley

-Il a aussi demandé si tu étais là ?

-Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

-Que tu étais venue et Ginny lui a donné ton mot.

Personne n'osa dire prendre la parole.

Ce fut Hermione qui cuisina, elle avait dit à Mme Weasley qu'elle devait se reposer et qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le repas était succulent au point que Mme Weasley lui annonça qu'elle lui laisserait plus souvent une place devant les fourneaux, ce qui fit plaisir à Hermione. En effet, Hermione passait souvent d'agréables moments avec sa mère et depuis sa mort, Mme Weasley était devenue sa mère de cœur avec qui elle avait une grande complicité.

Durant cette même soirée, Ron et Ginny étaient à l'infirmerie.

Ron voulait absolument retourner dans son dortoir ce que refusa catégoriquement Mme Pomfresh, Ginny avait alors proposé de rester avec lui pendant la soirée.

-Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, dit Ron, elle ne m'aime plus.

-Mais si elle t'aime toujours, sinon elle ne serait pas venue…

-Elle est partie avant que je me réveille, elle ne voulait pas me parler !

-Vous êtes resté seuls pendant une demi heure tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-Et elle t'a laissé un mot !

-Tu parles d'un mot.

-Tu veux me dire ce qu'elle t'a écrit ?

-On t'aime Mione.

-Et tu dis qu'elle ne t'aime pas.

-Elle ne m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, elle… mais que vous m'aimez… et ce n'est pas le même amour.

-Mais Mione ce n'est pas le surnom que tu lui avais donné pendant que vous étiez ensemble.

-Si…

-Et lorsqu'elle t'a envoyé la dernière lettre, le jour de votre…

-… rupture !

-Elle n'avait pas signé Hermione.

-Si !

-Moi, je te dis que ça va s'arranger !

-Ginny Weasley, l'éternel optimisme.

-Parfaitement, tu verras un jour tu me diras que j'avais raison !

Ginny resta le reste de la soirée avec son frère, attendit que Ron soit endormi pour rejoindre son petit ami, qui, elle avait de la chance, savait s'effacer quand il le sentait nécessaire.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva assez tard. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle trouva Mme Weasley :

-Dis donc, tu as fait la grasse matinée !

-Oui, j'en avais besoin !

-Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

-Non… j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes études moldues.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je préfère poursuivre mes études sorcières, le professeur McGonnagall m'enverra les cours !

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais faire les 2, que ça te permettait de tout oublier ?

-En fait… … je vais vous le dire, avant le deviniez encore une fois.

-Quoi Hermione ?

-Je suis encore enceinte !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

-Mais c'est merveilleux, tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Depuis…mais… avec ce qu'il s'est passé je n'ai pas réussi à vous le dire.

-Je comprends.

-Je voudrais vous demandez quelques chose !

-Quoi ?

-Je voudrais partir quelques jours pour m'aérer l'esprit !

-Mais tu fais ce que tu veux Hermione, tu n'as pas à nous demander la permission !

-En fait, je ne veux pas partir seule et je me demandais si ça ne vous dérangerait pas de venir avec moi ?

-Tu sais Hermione…

-Mme Weasley vous faites toujours tout pour les autres, vous ne prenez jamais de temps pour vous…

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oui mais je vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi et…

-Mais il y Arthur, je ne vais pas le laisser

-Je lui en ai parlé et il a dit qu'il pourrait vivre tout seul et qu'au pire, il s'incrusterait chez ses fils.

-Je ne sais pas Hermione.

-S'il vous plait pour moi, dit elle avec un air implorant.

-Très bien ! C'est d'accord, on part quand ?

-Demain matin.

-Et on va où ?

-En France, en Bretagne, on va faire une thalassothérapie ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est un séjour où l'on va se faire dorloter, masser et où l'on profitera du bon air marin ?

-Hermione, je ne pense pas que je peux me permettre une telle folie.

-C'est moi qui offre !

-Il est hors de question, s'offusqua Mme Weasley.

-Ce sera votre cadeau de noël si vous préférez, et puis je dois prendre soin de notre jeune grand-mère.

-Hermione Granger comment peut on vous résister ?

-On ne peut pas… Je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse, mais…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a Hermione ?

-Je voudrais les lettres de Ron

-Je t'avais dit que tu voudrais les lire

-Vous avez toujours raison.

-Je sais, dit Mme Weasley toute fière d'elle

Ce qui fit rire Hermione qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi sure d'elle.

Le lendemain, les 2 femmes partirent en vacances. Elles ne reviendraient que pour noël, trois semaines de détente. Mme Weasley avait eu une certaine appréhension à laisser Mr Weasley, celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'en ce moment, avec le ministère et l'ordre, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, ni même de remarquer son absence, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête.

Durant ces vacances, Hermione fit le point sur sa vie : devait elle retourner avec Ron ? Et si oui ! Le ferait elle pour le bébé, ou alors parce qu'elle l'aimait ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à reprocher à Ron, elle était autant responsable que lui de cette dispute qui avait causé la mort d'un de ses enfants et puis elle avait lu toutes ses lettres dans lesquelles Ron s'excusait et lui affirmait toujours qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle.

Au bout de deux semaines, elle annonça à Mme Weasley qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Ron. Mme Weasley lui avait dit que c'était bien mais qu'elle devait être sur d'elle, car elle ne voulait pas que son fils souffre de nouveau.

Une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, Ron avait repris une vie normale, se jetant à corps perdu dans les études et le Quidditch. Ces amis étaient heureux de le voir de nouveau sourire mais s'il savait que Ron cachait toujours une grande détresse.

Ce matin là, il reçut une lettre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Hermione, il quitta la pièce et alla au bord du lac pour lire cette lettre

_Ron_

_J'espère que tu vas mieux, tu m'as fait très peur mais ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé._

_Même quand je te détestais, je t'aimais quand même !_

_Je sais tout sur Lavande_

_J'ai aussi lu toutes tes lettres, elles sont magnifiques._

_Mais j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'as laissé du temps cet été, laisses moi encore du temps cet hiver_

_Tendrement_

_Mione_

Il était soulagé, il y avait de l'espoir. Il envoya à son tour, un hibou à Hermione lui annonçant qu'il ne venait pas pendant les vacances de noël pour lui laisser du temps. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne, qu'elle lui avait concocté un joli cadeau de noël qu'il ne pouvait deviner.

_Re note de l'auteur_

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?_

_Je crois que je suis la première à prendre conscience que Mme Weasley est une femme avant d'être une mère, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce chapitre_

_Pour ceux qui loupe des chapitres de temps en temps car je ne l'ai poste pas à jour fixe, posez une alerte sur ma fic, ce sera plus pratique._

_Une petite review ?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre 20 Les retrouvailles_

Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent 3 jours avant Noël. Ce fut Mr Weasley qui alla chercher les 3 adolescents, accompagné de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre.

-Maman n'es pas venu, demanda Ron surpris.

Sa mère allait toujours chercher ses enfants, mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Non, elle est partie en vacances avec Hermione.

-Avec Hermione ?

-Oui, mais elles doivent être arrivée.

Le cœur de Ron ne fit qu'un tour, il allait bientôt revoir Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, Mme Weasley et Hermione n'étaient pas là. Les 3 adolescents allèrent donc défaire leurs malles.

Vers 17h, les 2 femmes arrivèrent au Terrier. Mme Weasley se jeta sur Harry, Ginny. Ron dit timidement :

-Bonjour Hermione

-Bonjour Ron

Se tenant à une certaine distance, ils étaient tous les 2 gênés, cette situation gênante fut interrompu quand Harry et Ginny allèrent ensuite embrasser Hermione.

-Salut Hermione, dit Harry en l'enlaçant tendrement, tu m'as manqué

-Moi aussi, dit Ginny, en enlaçant à son tour Hermione. Mais dis donc tu es toute belle.

-Oui, je me suis faite plaisir pendant ces 3 semaines. Et ta mère aussi je crois ? N'est ce pas Molly ?

-Oui, je te remercie beaucoup Hermione ! C'est un très joli cadeau de noël !

-En parlant de çà Molly, dit Hermione gênée, je vous ai menti.

Tout le monde se recula, Mme Weasley allait se mettre en colère…

-Comment ça tu m'as menti ? demanda t'elle sévèrement.

- Ba en fait, ce n'était pas votre cadeau de noël le voyage.

-Tu m'avais dit que…

-C'était pour que vous acceptiez, je voulais vous faire un cadeau comme ça ! Pour vous faire plaisir.

-Et tu avais tout à fait raison, dit Mme Weasley touchée par le geste de la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes fâchée ?

-Non mais tu vas aller dans ta chambre ! finit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi vous me punissez parce que…

-…Non tu n'es pas punie

Hermione était soulagée.

-Mais tu dois être fatiguée, alors tu vas aller te reposer avant de manger.

-Non !

-Hermione, dit elle avec un air sévère.

-Très bien.

Hermione monta les marches en boudant.

Mme Weasley profita qu'Hermione dormait pour enlacer ses enfants et Harry, elle prépara à manger et demanda à Ginny d'aller réveiller Hermione.

Lorsque Ginny entra dans la chambre des filles, elle dit tout doucement :

-Hermione… Tu dors ?

-Non, maugréa t'elle.

-Ca va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, le fait que maman te demande d'aller te reposer.

-Non c'est juste que le voyage m'a épuisé, c'est tout. Et puis çà m'a arrangé.

-A cause de Ron ?

-Oui !

-Tu sais qu'il t'aime.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant !

-Très bien… Alors allons manger !

Après le repas, Hermione et Harry firent la vaisselle. Ron et Ginny, quant à eux, allèrent dans la chambre de Ginny. Celle-ci le sentait troublé par la présence d'Hermione et savait qu'il devait en parler pour évacuer cette gêne.

Une fois la vaisselle finie, Hermione monta dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher, elle ne savait pas que Ron y était. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit les 2 Weasley en pleine discussion :

-Excusez, je ne savais que vous étiez là !

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ginny lui dit :

-Non, restes, je devais aller voir Harry. Et puis je crois que vous avez à parler.

Elle quitta la pièce laissant Ron et Hermione seuls. Il y eu un grand silence pendant 5 minutes, ce fut Ron qui le rompit :

-Bon, je vais y aller.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand Hermione le héla,

-Non ! Restes !

Ron se retourna et vit les yeux brillants d'Hermione, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il s'avança lentement vers Hermione pour lui laisser le temps de l'arrêter mais elle ne le fit pas.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans ces bras, elle sentit Ron l'embrasser sur le front. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure. Ron ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune fille, il l'aimait mais attendait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas, elle lui demandait du temps et il l'acceptait car c'était la seule solution de la retrouver.

Ils se séparèrent dans quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

-Hermione ! Oh désolé, dit Mme Weasley qui se sentait coupable d'avoir interrompu quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il Molly ?

-Tu as reçu tes cours !

-Merci !

-Arthur et moi allons nous coucher ! Alors bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit, dirent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

Une fois que Mme Weasley eut fermé la porte, Hermione posa la pile de document qu'elle venait de récupérer sur son bureau :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Ron. Excuse moi ! Je suis trop curieux !

-Non ! En fait, depuis ton…

-… ma bêtise ?

-Oui ! Depuis ta bêtise, McGonnagall m'envoie les cours, pour que je poursuive ma scolarité sorcière.

-C'est bien ! Je vais te laisser alors !

-Oui ça serait gentil, je dois travailler, j'ai pris du retard !

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelles moi !

-Merci, je m'en rappellerais.

Les 2 adolescents se quittèrent, ils étaient tout les 2 satisfaits de la tournure que prenait leur relation.

Vers 3h du matin, Hermione arrêta d'étudier. Ginny avait laissé Hermione travailler tranquillement, en fait, c'était une excuse pour pouvoir passer la nuit dans la chambre d'Harry. Avant d'aller se coucher, Hermione alla boire un verre d'eau. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, elle s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Ron. Elle entra timidement, sa couverture était tombée parterre, elle la prit et la mit sur lui. Une fois bordé, elle déposa sur le front du jeune homme, un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit la banderole que Ron avait fait pour Hermione _Il suffit d'une graine d'espoir pour planter un champ de bonheur, et d'un peu de patience pour lui laisser le temps de pousser._

Elle fut prise d'un moment de nostalgie, elle repensait à cet été. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers mois, elle les avait oublié, elle se dit que Ron avait effectivement planté une petite graine qui allait lui procurer beaucoup de bonheur, elle se rappela aussi l'histoire de la crevette, elle posa la main sur son ventre et dit murmura :

-Ma petite crevette.

Elle alla ensuite se coucher, elle était exténuée.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 21: La renaissance d'un amour passionné_

Le lendemain, Hermione décida de se décoincer quand elle serait en présence de Ron. Elle se leva vers 9h, elle devait encore travailler ses cours. A midi, elle semblait très en colère :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne comprends rien, en arithmancie.

-Tu veux que je t'aide, demanda timidement Ron.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Mais non ça ne le dérange pas, dit fortement Mme Weasley.

Ron et Hermione la regardèrent surpris, elle joue les entremetteuses maintenant pensèrent-ils. Mais Hermione déteste ne pas comprendre, et accepta bien qu'elle se sentait oppressée, à l'idée de passer l'après midi avec celui qui occupait son cœur.

Ron et Hermione travaillèrent durant l'après midi et retissèrent de nouveaux liens. Vers 18h, Ron s'étira :

-Bon je crois que c'est pas mal pour aujourd'hui.

-Désolé de t'avoir gâché ton après midi !

-J'ai adoré ! et puis il fallait que je retravaille ce cours de toute façon !

Hermione savait qu'il mentait car il avait tout compris, mais était contente qu'il ait apprécié de passer cet après midi avec elle, seuls dans la chambre des filles. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers Hermione, il bougea la chaise d'Hermione :

-Allez Mademoiselle Granger, c'est fini !

-J'ai encore quelque chose à voir.

-Non !

Il leva Hermione de sa chaise.

-Tu me cherches, dit elle le regardant amusé.

-Parfaitement !

-Tu veux la guerre, tu vas l'avoir…

Hermione connaissait le point faible de Ron, les chatouilles ! Elle se mit à le chatouiller partout ! Ron qui ne put rester impassible, recula mais la jeune fille continuait. Il fut arrêté par le lit d'Hermione sur lequel il trébucha emportant Hermione avec lui. Tout les 2 étaient en pleine hilarité, ils s'arrêtèrent cependant de rire quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ron mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, Hermione aussi. Tout deux se rapprochèrent, et s'embrassèrent très tendrement.

Une fois le tendre baiser finit, Hermione s'écroula sur le jeune homme, sa tête sur son épaule, et aussi doucement que le baiser, elle murmura :

-Je t'aime mais…

- Je te demande rien, si tu veux encore du temps !

Hermione ne répondit rien, et resta dans les bras de Ron. Ils étaient tous les 2 satisfaits d'être enlacés. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Mme Weasley appela les 2 adolescents. En effet, toute la famille Weasley mangeait au Terrier, Bill et Fleur voulaient leur annoncer quelque chose et comme leur appartement était trop petit, Mme Weasley avait alors proposer de faire le repas dans la demeure familiale.

Le repas fut très convivial, Bill et Fleur réservaient leur surprise pour le café. Une fois, le repas terminé, tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon. Hermione et Ginny firent ensemble la vaisselle en attendant que le café et le thé pour certain (ben oui ce sont des anglais) se fassent. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le salon avec le café, il ne restait plus de place. Ginny s'installa sur les genoux d'Harry, Ron proposa de faire de même avec Hermione ce qu'elle accepta.

-Ben voilà… Si on vous a demandé de venir ce soir, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !

-Je suis enceinte ! s'exclama Fleur.

Tout le monde s'émerveilla, lui demandant si le mariage était maintenu.

-Bien sur répondit Fleur enchantée de se marier avec un gros ventre.

Tous… En fait non ! Ce fut un choc pour Hermione qui brusquement repensa au bébé qu'elle avait perdu, elle était encore enceinte mais… il y aurait toujours un vide. Ron aussi se sentait trop mal. Personne ne remarqua leur chagrin à part Mme Weasley, Ginny et Harry qui avaient été mis au secret. Mme Weasley, cependant, se demandait quand Hermione se déciderait à révéler sa grossesse à Ron.

Hermione se blottit contre Ron. Ils se réconfortaient mutuellement. Plus d'une heure après, les Weasley commencèrent à partir. Quand Ron voulut se lever, il vit qu'Hermione s'était endormit. Il demanda alors de l'aide à Harry, celui-ci prit la jeune dans ses bras le temps que Ron se lève. Il l'a reprit et alla la coucher. Comme elle l'avait fait la veille, il mit une couverture sur elle et la borda. Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce en évitant de faire du bruit.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il n'y avait aucun bruit et se demanda comment elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle se décida à quitter son lit, puis sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron, entra timidement et contrairement à la veille, elle ne borda pas Ron, mais elle s'allongea à coté de lui. Celui-ci sentit une présence à coté et vit Hermione endormie. Il prit alors la couverture qui était, encore une fois tombée parterre et la mit sur elle, heureux de voir que la femme qu'il aime, était venue de son plein gré dans son lit.


	22. Chapter 22

_Et voila le moment tant attendu, Ron va enfin savoir pour le bébé ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

_Réponse par review ?_

_Chapitre 22: Le cadeau d'Hermione_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ron était aux anges. Hermione était encore dans son lit. Il se blottit contre elle, posant ses mains sur son ventre. Un geste tout à fait banal pour Ron, mais ceci réveilla aussitôt Hermione qui somnolait avant. Il posait ses mains sur leur enfant, sur leur crevette comme elle l'appelait. Ils restèrent ainsi. Pour ne pas stopper cet instant mémorable, Hermione et Ron feignirent de dormir. Mais il était déjà 11h et Hermione voulait travailler avant de fêter noël. Et oui… on était le 24 décembre, et Hermione avait annoncé à Ron, un joli cadeau. Elle se décida donc à quitter le cocon que lui procuraient les bras de Ron.

Elle posa un doigt sur une joue de Ron, et la caressa lentement. Ron fit alors mine de se réveiller :

-Bonjour, dit il mi réveillé mi endormit.

-Bonjour, tu n'as pas faim ?

-Tu sais parler à mon cœur toi !

Hermione embrassa alors Ron, elle en mourrait d'envie. Ils se décidèrent à descendre pour manger. Bien que très heureux, il savait que rien n'était réglé.

Hermione s'isola dans sa chambre dans tout l'après midi, elle n'en sortit que vers 19h prête à faire la fête. Lorsqu'elle vit Ron, elle lui tendit une feuille.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Regardes !

-Mais…

Ron la regarda étonné, Hermione avait fait une lettre de motivation pour intégrer la formation d'Auror.

-Si ça ne te convient pas, tu n'es pas obligé de la prendre.

-Elle est magnifique Hermione ! Merci !

Il l'enlaça fortement, profitant de cette excuse pour sentir l'odeur d'Hermione. Une fois séparés, Hermione lui dit :

-Promets moi que … quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne renonceras pas à tes rêves.

Ron sourit.

-Promets moi Ron, dit elle sur un ton menaçant.

-Promis, dit il rapidement pour lui faire plaisir.

Il ne savait pas que cette promesse était très importante pour Hermione.

Durant le repas, l'atmosphère était pleine de joie et de bonheur. Certains membres de l'Ordre étaient venus faire la fête avec les Weasley. Bien que très heureuse, Hermione fut prise d'un gros coup de blues, plutôt que de craquer devant tous les convives, elle quitta précipitamment la table et monta à l'étage. Ron quitta lui aussi la table pour la rejoindre. Il la retrouva dans sa chambre, elle fixait l'affiche qu'il avait accroché au mur, il alla s'asseoir à coté de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur la sienne :

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Si…

-Tu n'as jamais su mentir !

Elle sourit en entendant les paroles du jeune homme.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien… c'est juste que… d'habitude, je fêtais Noël avec mes parents.

Ron enlaça Hermione qui se mit à pleurer :

-Ils me manquent tellement !

-Je sais… dit Ron qui ne trouvait les mots pour la consoler

-Je sais que vous faites tout pour moi et que je suis égoïste mais…

-Je comprends…

Elle resta dans les bras de Ron avant de reculer et de s'essuyer les yeux.

-Faut qu'on descende !

-T'es sure ?

-Oui ! C'est la fête !

-Oui c'est noël !

-Avant qu'on descende, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Quoi ?

-Ton cadeau…

-… c'est pas grave si j'en ai pas, tu es mon cadeau.

-Je crois que tu devais t'asseoir…

Ron alla s'asseoir sur son lit, Hermione se positionna devant lui, elle respira un grand coup et se lança :

-Au mois d'octobre, on a vécu une douloureuse épreuve… quand j'ai…

-Hermione, ne parlons plus de ça, ça nous a trop fait souffrir et maintenant que ça va mieux, je ne veux plus penser à ça…

-Ron… faut vraiment que je t'en parle, c'est très important !

-Très bien !

Elle s'accroupit pour voir le visage de Ron qui avait baissé la tête, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie pleurer vu qu'elle-même n'allait pas bien.

-Ron, regardes moi, il s'est passé un miracle depuis…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione.

-J'ai perdu un bébé mais j'en attendais 2, et il en reste encore un… je suis encore enceinte !

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas être papa !

Ron fou de joie, se jeta sur Hermione qui étant sur la pointe des pieds, tomba par terre. Tout le monde dans la maison entendit un gros boum.

-Je crois que Ron vient de recevoir son cadeau, dit Mme Weasley.

Dans la chambre, Ron était sur Hermione. Il se leva très vite et demanda paniqué à la jeune fille

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal j'espère ?

-Mais non voyons, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione en se relevant.

-J'aurais pu faire mal au bébé !

-Mais non, il est bien accroché crois moi !

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quand Hermione feint une douleur :

-T'as mal où Hermione, dis moi ?

-Sur mes lèvres, c'est trop douloureux, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un bisou, supplia t'elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et l'embrassa tendrement.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapitre 23: Le cadeau de Ron_

Au bout de deux heures, les 2 amoureux se décidèrent à retourner avec les autres. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, Ron se mit devant et lui tendit la main.

-Fais attention, dis Ron qui s'inquiétait réellement. Les escaliers sont glissants.

-Ron ! dit Hermione qui s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers et mit ses mains sur les hanches en adressant un regard menaçant au jeune. Je ne suis pas en sucre…Bon allez on descend !

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle lui dit fièrement mais avec un léger sourire :

-Tu as vu Ron je suis descendue toute seule comme une grande !

Ils allèrent rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon, il était bientôt minuit. Ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir les cadeaux.

Comme elle lui avait dit, Hermione avait un autre cadeau pour Mme Weasley. Elle lui offrit un magnifique collier de perles :

-Il est magnifiques Hermione ! Tu n'aurais pas du !

-Il y a 9 perles, pour vos 9 enfants : Charlie, Bill, Percy, lorsqu'elle évoqua le nom du jeune homme, elle caressa la joue de Ron qui l'enlaçait, Ron ne supportait toujours pas qu'on évoque le nom du jeune homme lorsque l'on parlait des membres de sa famille.

-Ron, reprit elle, Ginny, Harry et…moi ! finit elle avec un timide sourire sur son visage.

-Oh ma chérie, je suis très fière que mon fils ait trouvé une jeune fille aussi charmante que toi.

Elle enlaça la jeune fille qui retourna ensuite dans les bras de Ron.

-Tu sais quoi maman, dit celui-ci.

-Non mon chéri.

-On t'en offrira un autre l'année prochaine sur lequel chaque pierre représentera un petit fils ou une petite fille.

En langage codé, ça signifiait que Ron était au courant pour la grossesse d'Hermione.

Fut venu le tour d'Hermione, Ron voulut que son cadeau soit le dernier ouvert.

-Tiens, dit Ron en offrant le cadeau à Hermione. Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi joli que celui que tu m'as fait…

Il posa le cadeau sur la table basse, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le porte, il était assez lourd. Ce qui lui valut un regard sombre de la part de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle déballa le cadeau, une larme coula sur sa joue.

-C'est… c'est … c'est magnifique… mais comment tu as fait ?

-Harry et Ginny m'ont aidé !

Elle regarda le couple qui lui adressa un large sourire.

C'était un magnifique cadre avec en fond de couleur marron. Au milieu se trouvait une photo d'Hermione et de ses parents, et tout autour des photos de ses plus proches amis.

Hermione regarda Ron avec un regard joliment étonné :

-Quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Je suis fière de toi, dit Hermione qui alla embrassé Ron tendrement.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'un baiser si langoureux ? demanda Ron qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Tu as même mit Victor, dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

-C'est ton ami, non ?

Le fait que Ron agisse comme ça lorsque l'on évoque l'attrapeur bulgare, lui valut un second baiser tout aussi tendre que le premier.

Une fois que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione demanda à Ron :

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra le changer.

-Pourquoi, il ne te plait pas demanda Ron visiblement surpris vu qu'Hermione semblait très touchée par le cadeau.

-Si ! Bien sur… Je l'adore mais… j'aimerais avoir une photo de nous 3, elle posa alors sa main sur son ventre, juste en dessous de celle où je suis avec mes parents.

-Mais oui mon amour, on le modifiera.

Une heure après, tout le monde avait eu son cadeau. Fred, Georges, Harry et Ginny avaient voulu connaître le cadeau que Ron avait reçu d'Hermione mais il ne dit rien. Ils avaient décidé, avec Hermione, de ne pas parler du bébé aux autres pendant la soirée. Fleur avait annoncé sa grossesse la veille et elle était contente que tout le monde la félicite et ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. De plus, ils voulaient l'annoncer personne par personne et non faire une annonce devant tout le monde.

Les invités n'étaient pas encore partis mais Hermione était très exténuée :

-Tu veux aller te coucher ? demanda Ron.

-Oui !

-Tu veux que je monte avec toi ?

Etant donné le sourire qu'Hermione lui adressa, la réponse était positive.

-Tu prends mon cadre, demanda Hermione.

-Tu ne t'en passes déjà plus, attention je vais être jaloux.

-Après Victor, mon cadre… tu es incorrigible.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répondit il en l'embrassant une fois encore.

Ils prirent alors congé des invités et montèrent se coucher.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapitre 24: Le cadeau commun_

Hermione laissa passer Ron devant, elle voulait voir ce que Ron envisageait pour la fin de soirée.

Celui-ci ne voulait pas brusquer sa petite amie qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver, se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Ginny. Il posa le cadre sur le bureau d'Hermione et retourna vers celle ci :

-Bonne nuit mon cœur, fais de beaux rêves !

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, ils se ne touchaient plus que par le bout des doigts quand il entendit Hermione :

-C'est tout ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te signale qu'on est 2, il me faut donc 2 fois plus de bisous.

Ron, qui ne refusait jamais une occasion d'embrasser sa petite amie, retourna près d'Hermione et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je suis bien dans tes bras ! dit Hermione dont la voix faisait sentir sa fatigue.

-Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi, le temps que tu t'endormes ?

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? demanda t'elle malicieusement.

-Pour toi non ! Mais pour moi, oui !

-Eh !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, ils allèrent dans le lit d'Hermione pour se coucher. Il ne fallut pas plus de 30 minutes à Hermione pour s'endormir. Ron l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, et quitta la pièce la regardant une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait y aller pas à pas et il en avait franchi un énorme durant la journée. Il alla dans sa chambre où il prit le temps de réfléchir sur son avenir, avec elle, avec eux, il s'endormit alors sous le poids de la fatigue.

Hermione se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Ron n'était plus là ! Ginny non plus d'ailleurs ! Bizarre…

Elle retourna dans le salon, peut être qu'elle n'était pas couchée. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, elle fut touchée par ce qu'elle vit. Harry et Ginny dormaient enlacés dans le salon. Elle les regarda un moment, fière d'avoir aidé ce couple à se former. Tout d'un coup, Harry se réveilla :

-Salut Hermione, il est quelle heure ? murmura t'il.

- Trois heures ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Ginny voulait dormir avec moi et vu que les jumeaux sont là, je n'ai plus ma chambre… et dormir avec Ginny dans la chambre avec Ron, non merci !

-Si tu veux, je vous laisse la chambre, moi aussi je veux dormir dans les bras de Ron !

-Merci !

-Tu veux que je t'aide à coucher Ginny !

-Non merci, ça va aller… Ca va toi, tu as l'air fatiguée.

Harry se leva.

-Viens j'ai quelque chose à te dire…mais on va laisser dormir Ginny.

Hermione annonça alors qu'elle était toujours enceinte, elle voulait le faire elle-même, elle se sentait coupable, depuis qu'elle était avec Ron, elle ne partageait plus beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Harry lui dit qu'il en était aussi coupable puisqu'il essayait de passer le plus de temps avec Ginny.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi, apaisés de s'être parlé, Harry alla chercher Ginny pour aller la coucher dans la chambre qui était libre. Hermione, elle, rejoignit Ron dans sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, Hermione se rapprocha du lit et s'inséra dans les draps. Ron dormait sur le dos, Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse tout en posant sur ses mains sur ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. Les caresses réveillèrent Ron :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu me manquais… Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que ça va trop vite !

-Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

-Moi aussi.

Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent passionnément, Hermione dévia les baisers vers le cou du jeune homme puis vers le torse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? demanda Ron.

-J'ai envie de toi !

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Hermione arrêta net ces baisers :

-Comment ça une bonne idée…tu ne veux pas…

-Si ma chérie, si bien sur mais… tu ne crois pas que c'est bien, je veux dire… avec le bébé.

-Ron, il ne sent rien pour l'instant et puis je crois que si ça me fait du bien, ça lui fera du bien.

Elle embrassa de nouveau son compagnon.

-Est-ce que tu peux réellement me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi, de mon corps, de mes tendres baisers ?dit elle en posant un baiser entre chaque mot.

-Si, répondit Ron qui sentait venir une certaine excitation, mais je ne veux pas, pas dans ton état.

-Très bien, dit Hermione qui quittait le lit de Ron.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, dit il en la voyant prendre sa robe de chambre et se rapprocher de la porte.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais, dit elle en se retournant, le regardant plein de malice, mais il faut toujours réaliser les envies des femmes enceintes et… vu que tu n'es pas décidé de répondre à mon énorme envie de faire l'amour, je vais aller voir ailleurs !

-Et où ça ? demanda Ron amusé.

-Fred et Georges dorment ici cette nuit, je pense que l'un des 2 voudra bien répondre à mes désirs.

Hermione se retourna vers la porte quand elle sentit Ron la retenir et la ramener vers le lit.

-Non non mademoiselle, tu ne vas pas quitter cette chambre. Si c'est vraiment pour ton bien, je vais devoir me sacrifier.

-Oh oui… Quel terrible sacrifice…Devoir faire l'amour, tu es très courageux mon chéri.

Hermione se tut alors quand Ron l'embrassa tendrement et offrit à Hermione ce qu'elle désirait terriblement.

Ils s'offrir mutuellement, un très joli cadeau de noël.

**_Vous savez, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapitre 25: Une discussion s'impose_

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, Ron était déjà réveillé depuis un bon moment et la regardait avec joie :

-Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? demanda Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

-Une heure, je te regardais, je voulais graver ton image dans ma mémoire pour quand je serais parti.

-Ne parles pas de ça, dit Hermione en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Mais je vais devoir repartir Hermione.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça ! ronchonna t'elle

-De quoi veux tu qu'on parle alors ?

-De nous !

-De nous ?

-De notre avenir !

-Tout va changer maintenant, il va falloir qu'on revoie l'ordre de nos priorités !

-Pourquoi dis tu tout ça ?

-Pour rien…

-Ron ?

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as donné cette lettre de motivation pour la formation d'Auror !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il va falloir que je travaille pour subvenir aux besoins de ma petite famille.

-Ron ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas renoncer à tes rêves !

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu feras cette formation. J'ai encore l'héritage de mes parents et puis je vais travailler. McGonnagall m'a peut être un trouvé un job au bureau des mystères.

-Mais Hermione, l'héritage de tes parents c'est pour…

-C'est pour que puisse ne manquer de rien, mais du moment que tu es avec moi, je n'ai besoin de rien.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce matin quand je te regardais et…

-et ?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se marie.

-Non ! dit elle doucement

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas t'épouser !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi veux tu m'épouser ?

-Parce que je t'aime !

-S'il n'y avait pas le bébé, tu m'aurais demandé en mariage ?

-Oui ! Enfin pas si tôt…

-Et bien c'est pour ça !

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'épouses parce que je suis enceinte.

-Mais je t'aime.

-Je sais… Mais je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour le mariage, on est bien comme ça alors pourquoi changer, et puis un jour, on ressentira le besoin de se marier, pas parce qu'on est parent mais parce qu'on en aura envie ! Tu crois pas ?

-Si tu as tout à fait raison, de toute façon je t'aime et rien ne changera cela.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je veux dire on t'aime.

-Je vous aime tous les 2 !

-Toutes les 2, tu veux dire !

-Quoi ? C'est une fille ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois que c'est un garçon ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de savoir et toi ?

-Moi non plus et puis c'est marrant ce petit mystère.

Les 2 amants s'embrassèrent langoureusement, puis Hermione essaya de nouveau d'approfondir tous ses câlins :

-Hermione ?

-Quoi ! On l'a fait hier on peut le refaire aujourd'hui !

-Hier c'était du chantage !

-Et alors, tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Si ! Tu le sais très bien!

-Alors ?

-C'était un moment de faiblesse.

-Un moment de faiblesse, dit elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, ce que Ron adorait par-dessus tout.

Hermione eu alors une idée, elle prononça une formule informulée qui immobilisait le jeune homme, puis recommença de nouveaux baisers dans le cou puis sur le torse.

-Hermione ce n'est pas drôle, enlèves ce sort.

-Pas tout de suite.

-Si !

-Et qu'est ce que je risque si je ne fais pas ?

-Je ne t'embrasserais plus jusqu'à la fin des vacances…

-Tu ne tiendras même pas une heure.

-Hermione lâches moi, c'est du viol.

-Oh oui ! Pauvre chou ! Essaye de crier ! Je vois bien ta mère arriver et nous découvrir dans cette position.

-Alors que vas-tu faire.

-Je vais te faire voir ce que tu risques de perdre si tu refuses de me faire l'amour et, une fois que tu auras bien compris, alors je te libèrerais !

-C'est tentant mais…

-Ron ! Oublies que je suis enceinte ! Dis toi que c'est juste moi !

-Très bien !

-Tu promets !

-Je promets d'arrêter de te couver mais en échange tu me promets de faire attention !

-Promis

Hermione défit les liens magiques qui retenaient Ron, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Ron avait prit le dessus sur elle. Il était sur elle, et commençait à l'embrasser !

-C'est comme ça que je t'aime !

Ils firent l'amour toute la matinée.

Hermione et Ron ne se quittèrent pas des vacances mais Hermione insista pour passer plus de temps avec Harry et Ginny ce qui ne dérangea pas Ron qui s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec sa petite sœur.

Ils avaient même passé un après midi à faire du shopping tous les quatre pour le bébé. Comme le sexe du bébé était encore un mystère pour les parents, ils optèrent pour des couleurs neutres. Hermione ne voulait pas prendre les décisions concernant le bébé toute seule car comme elle le disait si bien, il l'avait fait à deux et il devait le gérer à deux.

Ron et Hermione avait décidé de prendre un appartement, une fois les études de Ron, ils souhaitaient avoir une intimité et ne voulaient pas que le bébé dérange les habitants du Terrier.

Mais les vacances passèrent trop vite aux yeux des amoureux. Ron devait, à nouveau, retourner à Poudlard. Il était néanmoins heureux car il savait qu'Hermione l'attendait et que cette fois rien les séparerait.

Ce qu'il ne supportait pas c'était de savoir que lorsqu'il reviendrait chez ses parents, son fils sera né (il ne faut pas oublier que Ron pense avoir un fils), il s'en voulait de ne pas être présent pour la naissance de son fils. Hermione le rassura en lui disant qu'il serait prévenu quand le moment sera venu et qu'elle essayerait de se retenir pour qu'il puisse assister à la naissance de sa fille.


	26. Chapitre 26 : La Saint Valentin

_Chapitre 26: La Saint Valentin_

A travers toutes les lettres qu'elle recevait, Hermione voyait bien que Ron était perturbé par le fait de ne pas être présent à la naissance à son premier enfant. Harry lui disait que Ron était au plus mal lorsque Hermione lui disait que son ventre s'arrondissait, il loupait tout les moments importants de la grossesse de son fils, de plus, ses tourmentes se faisaient ressentir sur ses notes qui étaient jusque là excellentes, ce qui n'allait en rien arrangées ses chances pour devenir Auror.

Hermione eut alors une idée, mais elle devait d'abord en parler au professeur McGonnagall.

Le 14 février, Ron était au 14ème dessous. Il n'avait même pas reçu d'Hermione aujourd'hui, elle devait certainement assez fatiguée, il faut dire qu'elle entamait son sixième mois de grossesse. Et pour arranger le coup, il était convoqué dans le bureau de la directrice.

Quand il arriva dans le bureau de McGonnagall, celle-ci ne lui fit aucun reproche sur son comportement.

-Mr Weasley, si je vous ai convoqué… c'est que j'ai une mission importante à vous confier ?

-Je n'ai pas …

-Laissez moi parler Mr Weasley. Voilà, une personne extérieure au collège va venir passer quelques jours à Poudlard afin d'utiliser la bibliothèque pour certaines recherches. J'ai donc besoin de vous pour accompagner notre invitée et qu'elle se sente bien ici !

-Et pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas préfet en chef !

-Car les préfets en chef sont trop occupés par le bal de la Saint Valentin, bal auquel vous n'allez pas assister à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas ma cavalière !

-Je sais à quel point Melle Granger vous manque !

-J'en doute !

-C'est pourquoi que vous propose de vous occuper de notre invité.

-Je ne préfère…

-… C'est parfait Mr Weasley, je savais que vous accepteriez ! Ca tombe bien car mon invité est déjà arrivé depuis une demi heure. Venez que je vous présente.

-Professeur…

-Suivez moi.

La directrice se dirigeait vers une pièce juste à coté de son bureau.

-Et voilà Mr Weasley, je vais vous laisser avec notre invitée et n'oubliez pas d'être très polie avec cette personne. C'est une amie proche à qui je tiens par-dessus tout. Allez y entrez.

Ron qui ne supportait pas le fait d'avoir été contraint de s'occuper d'une inconnue. Mais quel fut son étonnement quand il vit… Hermione.

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin mon amour.

Ron courut vers la jeune femme qui fit de même de son coté. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Officiellement je suis venue pour utiliser la bibliothèque pour mes études. Officieusement je suis venue voir un homme qui me manquait énormément.

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour Harry, dit Ron amusé.

-Idiot, dit Hermione avant d'embrasser passionnément Ron.

Etant donné qu'Hermione était venue pour effectuer des recherches, elle passa, avec Ron, sa journée dans la bibliothèque. Ron la regardait plus qu'il ne travaillait. Elle était belle avec ce gros ventre, sa grossesse la rendait radieuse. Se fut la bibliothécaire qui ne fut pas contente du retour d'Hermione, bien qu'elle adorait, elle aussi, la jeune fille, elle ne supportait pas les va et viens des tous les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles virent saluer la jeune femme et voir son gros ventre.

Vers 18h, Mme Pince dut fermer les portes de la bibliothèque car elle avait un rendez vous galant. Ron et Hermione allèrent donc dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione semblait très fatiguée et qu'elle ne savait pas encore où elle allait dormir, Ron lui proposa dans le dortoir des garçons. Hermione accepta

Ce soir là, il y avait le bal de la St Valentin, Ron proposa à Hermione d'y aller mais Hermione refusa car premièrement elle n'avait pas de tenue et deuxièmement, elle se fatiguait très vite en ce moment. Vers 20h, Dobby apporta les affaires d'Hermione accompagné d'une lettre.

_Melle Granger,_

_J'espère que votre séjour chez nous se passe bien, je vous ai envoyé vos affaires. En ce qui concerne votre chambre, je compte sur la solidarité des Gryffondors pour vous laisser une place._

_Bonne fin de séjour._

_Amitiés,_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_PS : J'ai joint un petit présent à vos affaires._

Hermione regarda dans ses affaires et trouva une robe de bal bordeau, tout simple, tout droite qui mettait en valeur son ventre arrondi.

-Et voilà, tu n'as plus d'excuse pour ne plus y aller.

-Mais je suis fatiguée Ron, j'ai travaillé toute la journée.

-Mais on y restera pas longtemps, juste le temps de faire un coucou aux autres et de manger quelques choses.

-C'est vrai que je meurs de faim. Bon d'accord mais pas longtemps alors !

-Promis.

Hermione mit alors la robe et Ron sa tenue de soirée.

Vers 21h, ils descendirent main dans la main vers la Grande Salle.

-Ca va aller ?

-Tu me quittes pas ?

-Ca je te le promets.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Mais ce moment fut de courte durée car les Bizarr'Sister's commencèrent à jouer.

Hermione et Ron en profitèrent pour rejoindre les autres et manger un petit peu. Mais Hermione se sentait très fatiguée.

-Tu veux aller te coucher ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non… j'irais n'importe où avec toi.

-J'adore quand tu dis ça, Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa !

-Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant, demanda Ginny.

-Si Hermione est fatiguée.

-Vous ne voulez pas rester 5 minutes.

-Si tu veux ! dit Hermione qui dormait sur place

En effet, Ginny alla demander un slow aux musiciens afin que Ron et Hermione fête leur première St Valentin.

Quand il entendit la musique, Ron invita Hermione à danser ce qu'elle accepta bien qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Ron le vit et au milieu du slow, la prit dans ses bras et continua à danser avec elle. Une fois la chanson finie, Ron qui tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras alla saluer ses amis. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir Harry les retint et dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron qui le remercia et quitta la pièce, Hermione à moitié endormie dans les bras.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi Ron montait au sixième étage, il traversa plusieurs fois le couloir et la jeune femme vit une porte apparaître et Ron rentrer dedans.

-Te voilà dans ta chambre princesse !

-Mais on est dans la salle sur demande, comment as-tu fait.

-Harry l'avait réservé et nous l'a cédé. Je n'essaie même pas de penser à ce qu'il voulait faire ici.

-D'après toi ?

-Je préfère penser à ce que nous allons faire ici !

-Dormir ! dit Hermione avec envie.

Les 2 jeunes gens s'endormirent enlacés l'un à l'autre.


	27. Chapitre 27 : coups coups c'est moi

_Chapitre 27 : Coups coups c'est moi_

Le lendemain, les 2 amants se réveillèrent enlacés :

-Bonjour, dit Ron mi réveillé mi endormi mais un sourire aux lèvre.

-Bonjour, ça va ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça ?

-Quand je suis avec toi tout va bien !

Hermione s'installa dans les bras de Ron, lui prit ses mains et les posa sur son ventre.

-Il bouge déjà ?

-Non pas encore !

Il embrassa la jeune femme sur le front et colla sa tête contre la sienne.

-Tu me manques tellement.

-Toi aussi ! Mais dis toi que dans 4 mois tout sera finit, on sera ensemble.

-Tous les trois.

-Oui ! On ne sera pas resté un petit couple très longtemps.

-C'est de ma faute, j'ai été un peu long à la détente avant de t'avouer mes sentiments ! s'excusa Ron

-C'est pas grave, on est ensemble maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai trouvé du travail !

-Ron, on avait dit que…

-Laisse moi finir… J'ai trouvé un emploi, que je pourrais faire à coté de ma formation.

-Ah bon ! Et c'est quoi ?

-J'ai été choisi pour intégrer l'équipe de remplaçante des Canons de Weasley

-Non tu déconnes.

-Non.

-Je suis très fière de toi… je veux dire qu'on est fière de toi. Hein mon bébé qu'on est fière de papa.

Afin de montrer sa fierté, le bébé donna ses premiers coups.

-HHHa, t'a senti ?

-Oui, c'était lui ?

-Oui ! Son premier coup.

Une larme coula le long du visage de Ron.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'étais là !

-C'est normal, tu es son papa.

-J'avais peur de louper tout ça !

-Je suis sure qu'elle s'est retenue et qu'elle attendue que son papa soit là.

-Hermione !

-Oui ?

-Merci !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes !

-Tu m'en offres 1000 fois plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que le bébé ne rappelle qu'il était là.

-Je peux avoir un câlin quand même.

-Je crois que notre fils est d'accord avec moi, les câlins c'est fini ma chérie.

-Sadique, dit Hermione déçue.

-Allez on va manger.

Hermione et Ron passèrent la journée dans la bibliothèque.

Quand vint la soirée, Hermione et Ron étaient tristes, elle devait repartir.

-Ne sois pas triste Ron.

-Tu me manques tellement !

-A moi aussi, mais dis toi que tout est bientôt fini.

-Je ne pense qu'à ça. Et puis notre fils veille sur toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu feras si c'est une fille.

-Je serais tout aussi heureux car si c'est le portrait craché de sa mère, ce sera un amour.

-Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'enlacèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'Hermione ne quitte Poudlard et Ron, par la même occasion.

Chapitre prochain : Aspic blanc!

Laissez une review ca fait toujours plaisir !

bisous chaton weasley


	28. Chapitre 28 : Aspic blanc

Je voulais faire un gros bisou à certains.

-Twinzie : qui me fait l'honneur de lire ma fic (elles sont géniales ces fics alors lisez les)

-Wiwi love ron-hermi : je t'adore et j'adore ta fic alors continue !

-Mione des Maraudeurs : je t'adore ma mimi !

-GinnyPotter02 : Merci de m'être toujours fidèle ! et d'avoir rattrapé ton retard !

-dafie : je suis contente que tu sois toujours là

-virg05 : tu es là depuis le début : Merci !

Et tous les autres ! Merci merci merci ! de toute façon je pense vous avoir toujours répondu (si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi)

_Chapitre 28 : ASPIC blanc_

Lorsqu'elle revint au Terrier, Hermione était assez mélancolique. Son séjour l'avait rendue triste. Elle n'avait pas dit à Mr et Mme Weasley qu'elle sentait enfin le bébé.

Elle s'enfermait dans la chambre et parlait beaucoup à son bébé, il donnait de plus en plus de coups ce qui l'amusait.

Vers la mi mars, Hermione reçu un hibou de Poudlard.

_Melle Granger_

_Nous vous informons que durant la semaine du 14 au 18 avril, se dérouleront les ASPIC blancs._

_Etant inscrite pour les examens, vous êtes donc conviée à participer à ses examens fictifs._

_Les examens commençant le lundi matin à 8h, vous pourrez donc venir à partir du dimanche._

_Amitiés,_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

Hermione était folle de joie et envoya immédiatement un hibou à Ron pour l'avertir, celui-ci était tout aussi heureux. Il allait de nouveau être ensemble surtout que Ron enviait Hermione pour tous les moments qu'elle passait avec le bébé.

Ils étaient tous les deux impatients de se retrouver.

Heureusement pour nos deux tourtereaux, le temps passa très vite. Il faut dire que tous les deux se jetèrent à corps perdus dans leurs études pour compenser le manque qu'ils ressentaient.

Ca y est, ils y étaient. Hermione devait arriver à 14h, elle avait prévenu Ron qu'elle prendrait la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Trois balais et qu'elle viendrait ensuite à pied. Ron avait donc eu l'autorisation d'aller chercher Hermione et de la raccompagner.

Hermione arriva aux Trois balais, à 14h pile, mais Ron n'était pas là. Hermione parut déçue, elle quitta l'auberge et se dirigeait vers le collège quand elle entendit son prénom :

-Hermione ! Hermione !

Hermione se retourna et son regard s'illumina :

-Ron !

Le jeune homme courra vers la jeune fille, Hermione, qui enceinte de huit mois, avait beaucoup de mal à se déplacer.

-Mon amour ! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-A moi aussi !

Hermione se mit à pleurer.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

-Rien ce sont mes hormones, je suis trop à fleur de peau. Mais je suis tellement heureuse d'être dans tes bras.

Les 2 adolescents restèrent enlacés pendant une demi heure avant de partir main dans la main vers le collège.

Hermione fut de nouveau très bien accueillie par les élèves. Elle s'installa dans son ancienne chambre, Ron lui proposa de retourner dans la salle sur demande mais Hermione ne le voulait. Elle était devenue assez imposante et ne voulait que Ron vienne en plus, encombrer le peu de place qu'il lui restait. Elle passa le reste de l'après midi dans sa chambre à réviser encore, de toute façon, Ron avait entraînement de Quidditch. Elle vint le rejoindre vers 19h :

-Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

-Dans mon dortoir, pourquoi ? demanda t'elle malicieusement.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais prendre une douche avec moi… mais bon ! Maintenant, c'est trop tard, je suis tout propre.

-Et tu sens très bon, dit Hermione en se rapprochant du jeune homme, elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Hermione si tu commences comme ça… je ne sais pas comment ça va finir.

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement et changea du tout au tout :

-Bon on va manger maintenant.

-Et toi qui dis que je ne pense qu'à manger.

-Oui mais MOI très cher, je mange pour deux.

-Oui c'est ça, cherches toi une excuse.

-Bon on va manger oui ou non ?

-Nous on y va si tu veux, intervint Harry.

-Très bien je vous suis, et toi… tu viens si tu veux.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller manger toute seule, tu te trompes grandement mon cœur.

Après avoir mangé, les deux couples retournèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour discuter de tout et de rien.

-Ca me manquait !

-Quoi, dit Ron en posant un baiser sur le front d'Hermione qui était dans ses bras.

-Etre là, à parler de tout et de rien… Je suis pressée que vous reveniez au Terrier vous me manquez tous.

-Mais on va bientôt revenir mon cœur, ne t'inquiètes pas et après je ne te quitte plus jamais.

Il embrassa de nouveau Hermione qui se sentait plus rassurée. Vers 22h, Hermione commençait à s'endormirent :

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher marmotte !

-Je sais mais… je suis bien dans tes bras et puis je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

-Mais je ne peux pas te coucher mon cœur. Les dortoirs des filles sont…

-Interdits aux garçons, je sais, dit Hermione déçue.

-J'ai bien une solution mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

-Laquelle ?

-Je peux t'emmener dans la salle sur demande.

-Oui mais…

-… je ne resterai pas si tu veux !

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je suis déjà imposante et les lits sont vraiment trop petits.

-Je comprends… alors on fait quoi ?

-La salle sur demande ! dit elle avec un large sourire filou.

Le jeune homme se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il l'emmena vers la salle sur demande. Lorsque la porte apparut, ils rentrèrent.

-Tu es malin Ronald Weasley !

-Je suis amoureux c'est tout.

-Mais ça te va très bien.

Ce qui faisait tant plaisir à Hermione c'est que Ron avait demandé deux lits séparés mais de peu. Il la coucha dans le lit de droite et s'allongea dans le lit de gauche.

-Ca te va comme ça ?

-Oui ! Merci

Ils s'endormirent comme ça, chacun dans son lit mais se tenant quand même la main. Ron avait cependant passé une demi heure dans le lit d'Hermione, il avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme pour écouter son enfant. Il insista pour raconter une histoire à son bébé.

-Je t'aime Hermione ! Furent les dernières paroles de Ron.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ron, lui avait alors répondu Hermione.

Alors ça vous plait toujours ?

Prochain chapitre : Une épreuve difficile !


	29. Chapter 29

**Pour ses ASPICS blancs, je vous ai réservé une petite surprise à nos deux tourtereaux !**

_Chapitre 29 : Une épreuve imprévue._

Le lundi, Hermione, Ron et Harry avait eu une épreuve de _Potion_ le matin et Hermione avait eu l'après midi _Etude des moldus_.

Le mardi matin, les trois amis se trouvaient devant leur bol, tous les 3 à moitié endormis.

-Aie !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron.

-Rien, il m'a fait mal !

-C'est la troisième fois depuis ce matin.

-Je sais, il ne doit pas apprécier l'_arithmancie_, c'est tout.

-Ton épreuve commence à quelle heure ?

-A 9h !

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui mais j'ai mal dormis

-J'ai vu ça !

-Désolé de t'avoir empêché de dormir !

-Mais non !

Hermione se leva, embrassa Ron sur le front et quitta la pièce.

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien ce matin, dit Harry

-Ouais !

Ils continuèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner et retournèrent à leur révision. Ils n'avaient pas d'épreuve ce matin, seulement _Défense contre les forces du mal_ l'après midi.

Hermione ne revit pas les garçons avant l'épreuve d'_arithmancie_.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle planchait sur son devoir quand Hermione comprit que ce n'était pas des simples douleurs qu'elle ressentait, mais de véritables contractions. Des contractions qui se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Elle demanda alors à sortir mais arrivée dans l'allée centrale, elle s'effondra. Elle fut immédiatement transportée vers l'infirmerie.

-Je crois Melle Granger que vous allez bientôt être maman.

-Je veux Ron, dit elle essoufflée, il doit être là.

Mme Pomfresh fit donc appeler Ron. Neville arriva précipitamment dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor :

-Ron… Ron…Ron

-Vas y Neville respires… comme ça, dit Ron en mimant une respiration.

-Ron… C'est Hermione.

-Quoi Hermione ? QUOI HERMIONE ? s'emporta Ron

-Elle va bientôt accoucher, elle est à l'infirmerie.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Ron avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'infirmerie, il fut retenu par Mme Pomfresh :

-Non Mr Weasley, vous ne pouvez pas assisté à l'accouchement.

Ron entendit une voix s'élever dans la pièce :

-OH QUE SI IL VA Y ASSISTER, JE ME SUIS PAS MIS ENCEINTE TOUTE SEULE ALORS IL VA ASSUMER.

En entendant Hermione, Mme Pomfresh laissa passer Ron qui alla rejoindre Hermione qui était installé au fond de la pièce.

-Tu vois Ron… je t'avais promis que tu serais présent pour sa naissance, dit Hermione en larme tellement elle souffrait.

-Oui ma chérie… mais vas y respire…ça va bien se passer.

Hermione souffrait affreusement et Ron était là impuissant. Il demandait à Mme Pomfresh de faire quelque chose mais il n'y avait rein à faire.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione avait donné naissance à une jolie petite fille.

-C'est toi qui avait raison Hermione c'est une fille, dit Ron une fois que Mme Pomfresh ait annoncé le sexe du bébé, Hermione ? Hermione ? Hermione ?

Hermione s'était évanouie. MME POMFRESH ! MME POMFRESH !

Celle-ci avait abandonné les jeunes parents pour laver le bébé. Lorsqu'elle arriva et qu'elle vit Hermione, elle ordonna à Ron de quitter la pièce. Après de dures négociations, Ron sortit de l'infirmerie et s'effondra en larme dans les bras d'Harry.

-Elle va mal, elle va mal…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mme Pomfresh les rejoint, Ron pouvait retourner près d'Hermione. Son état était critique et il fallait la surveiller pendant les prochaines 24h.

A 20h, Harry et Ginny vinrent le rejoindre à l'infirmerie.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Ginny

-Rien de neuf !

-Et toi ? Tu as mangé ?

-Pas faim ?

-Ron tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin, il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour les redonner à Hermione… Au fait, tu as vu ta fille ?

-Non ! J'attends… Elle était sure que ce serait une fille !

-Allez Ron, Vas manger un peu et prendre une douche. Harry vas avec lui ! Moi je vais rester ici auprès d'Hermione.

Harry obligea Ron à aller prendre une douche et l'emmena manger, bien que celui-ci ne toucha pas à son assiette. Une demi heure plus tard, il était de retour. Il fut stupéfait de voir Ginny à coté du lit avec le bébé.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Elle est venue dire à sa maman de se battre !

-De se battre ? Mais c'est à cause d'elle !

-Elle n'y est pour rien.

-Si tout est de sa…

-Ron, interrompit Harry, regarde Hermione

En effet, la jeune fille venait de bouger.

-Hermione ?

-Ron, dit Hermione encore comateuse.

-Je suis là ma puce, mais ne dis plus rien, reposes toi mon cœur.

-Le bébé ?

-Il va bien !

-Je veux le voir.

Ron se tourna et se dirigea vers Ginny qui lui donna le joli bébé qui dormait.

-La voilà !

-C'est une fille ?

-Oui, tu avais raison ! Tu as toujours raison !

-Je sais.

Ron embrassa furtivement Hermione, il ne voulait pas la fatiguer.

-Comment on va l'appeler ?

-On verra ça après, tu dois dormir un petit peu.

-Tu restes là ?

-Je ne te quitterais plus.

Hermione s'endormit aussitôt laissant Ron avec sa fille dans ses bras.

-Tu vois, dit Ginny, elle vous attendait. Elle a attendu que vous soyez tous les deux là pour se réveiller.

-Oh Ginny, j'ai eu si peur.

-Je sais n'en parlons plus c'est du passé.

-Papa et maman sont au courant ?

-Non, je préférais voir comment évoluait la santé d'Hermione avant.

-Tu as eu toute à fait raison.

-Alors voici ma petite nièce ! dit Ginny pour changer de sujet. Et comment s'appelle t'elle ?

-Je ne sais pas encore ! Je pensais avoir un garçon. On verra quand Hermione se réveillera.

-On va te laisser alors, on repassera demain matin.

Ginny déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère puis sur sa petite nièce.

-Bonne nuit, dit Ginny en quittant l'infirmerie avec Harry.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup trop d'émotions pour la journée.

**Ce chapitre a un prix : La Review !**


	30. Chapitre 30: Ron et Hermione

_Chapitre 30 : Hermione & Ron ont la joie de vous présenter Margot Weasley._

Hermione se réveilla vers 3h du matin, Ron dormait sur une chaise à coté du lit, sa tête sur le rebord du lit. Dans le berceau de l'autre coté du lit, une jolie petite tête rousse dormait profondément.

Hermione posa sa main sur la tête de Ron, celui-ci se réveilla immédiatement.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour !

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Ron.

-Comme un ange.

Ron se leva et rejoignit Hermione sur le lit.

-Tu m'as fait très peur.

-Excuses moi.

Il embrassa tendrement Hermione quand le bébé se fit entendre.

-Ma chérie ! dit Hermione en s'approchant du berceau.

Ron la stoppa, fit le tour du lit et emmena le bébé dans le bras d'Hermione.

-Elle est si jolie, dit Hermione en caressant les petits doigts de sa fille.

-Tu as raison, dit tout doucement Ron.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Mais pas autant que sa maman !

-Flatteur, laisses lui le temps… Tu crois que ce sera une miss je sais tout elle aussi ?

-Je pense oui

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Tu connais beaucoup de bébé qui soit né à Poudlard.

-Non, je crois même que c'est la seule.

-Alors tu vois !

-Quoi que je devrais quand même vérifier dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Ron se mit alors à rire.

-C'est ça vérifie. Mais si elle doit rentrer dans les annales de l'histoire de Poudlard, il faudrait peut être lui trouver un prénom.

-Tu as des idées ?

-Non… je te signale que je pensais avoir un fils… mais toi ? Tu as des idées ?

-Oui quelques unes.

-Vas y dis…

-Il y avait Sarah, Beth, Emilie, Lucy mais mon préféré c'est Margot !

-Margot ! C'est très jolie j'aime beaucoup.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Et toi ma puce ça te plait Margot.

-Ca pas l'air de la déranger.

-Alors allons y pour Margot.

-Ron, je voulais aussi te demander un truc.

-Quoi ?

-Je sais que tout le monde pense qu'Harry sera le parrain mais je préférais que se soit Fred ou Georges !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ba déjà pour la marraine, je pense que Ginny serait la plus apte car elle a été très présente avec toi pendant notre rupture et qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi.

-Oui !

-Et donc vu qu'Harry est avec Tata Ginny, il sera comme son oncle et son parrain. Et puis si on en a un autre, il pourra en être le parrain, comme ça s'il nous arrive quelques choses, nos enfants ne seront pas séparés.

-Tu penses à tout dis donc.

-Quand on a vécu le pire, on pense au pire et puis nous sommes en pleine guerre !

-Tu as raison, mais pourquoi Fred ou Georges ?

-Margot ne connaîtra jamais son jumeau et je pense que se serait bien pour elle que Fred ou Georges soit son parrain.

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais je pense qu'on devrait les prendre tous les 2.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ron embrassa tendrement Hermione alors que celle-ci nourrissait sa fille. Avec les médicaments qu'elle avait prit, elle ne pouvait pas allaiter, ce qui ne dérangea pas vraiment Hermione qui ne savait pas si elle voulait le faire.

Le lendemain matin, Ron rejoignit Harry et Ginny dans la Grande Salle, il leur annonça toute les décisions qui avaient été prises.

Harry ne se fâcha pour le choix du parrain, il comprenait parfaitement la décision d'Hermione et puis cela n'allait pas l'empêcher d'aimer cet enfant qui était quand même sa filleule par alliance.


	31. Chapitre 31:Des premiers temps difficils

**WAOUW ! Je reviens après 3 semaines d'absence (oui je sais c'est long mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement) et que vois-je?**

**J'ai plus de 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bon ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais bon, j'ai jugé bon de l'écrire pour montrer ce qu'est la réalité d'une fille mère ! et promis le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus passionnant**

_Chapitre 31 : Des premiers temps difficiles_

Dans la journée, l'infirmerie ressemblait à une foire. Tout le monde vint voir le bébé d'Hermione et de Ron. Mr et Mme Weasley, Fred et Georges, Fleur et Bill vinrent voir le bout de chou. Elle était si belle. Mais la surprise fut le bouquet de fleur qu'Hermione reçu de Percy.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione et Margot quittaient Poudlard, Mr Weasley réquisitionna une voiture au ministère pour raccompagner les 2 demoiselles. Mais c'était très dur, Hermione ne voulait pas quitter Ron qui ne supportait pas que laisser partir ses 2 petites femmes.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, Hermione rappela à Ron qu'elle allait revenir pour passer les ASPIC.

Lorsqu'elle rentera au Terrier, Hermione ressentit un grand manque. Ron n'était plus avec elle, elle devait gérer, seule, le quotidien de sa petite crevette

Les premiers jours se passèrent très mal, Hermione était très fatiguée, Ron lui manquait et elle était sujette à une sous estime d'elle. Margot n'y mettait pas du sien non plus, elle avait trois semaines et ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits et réveillait parfois Hermione 2 fois par nuit, il arrivait que la jeune femme ne dorme pas.

Ron, qui n'allait pas bien d'être privé de ses rayons de soleil, de plus il remarquait bien qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien à travers ses lettres.

Mme Weasley, qui ne supportait plus de voir Hermione dans cet état, proposa à la jeune fille de prendre le bébé dans leur chambre, bien que l'idée soit tentante, elle refusait toujours. Elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule. Mais un soir, Hermione était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle s'endormit à table. Mr Weasley alla donc la coucher et prit le berceau de sa petite fille qui fut transférer dans la chambre de Ginny, qui était juste à coté de celle de Molly et Arthur, le second avantage, c'est qu'elle était assez loin de la chambre d'Hermione, la jeune fille pourrait donc dormir tranquillement.

Hermione se réveilla qu'en début d'après midi, elle paniqua lorsqu'elle ne vit pas le berceau de sa fille. Elle l'a retrouva dans les bras de sa grand-mère :

-Oh ma chérie, tu m'as fait peur je ne te voyais plus !

-Excuse nous, on voulait te laisser dormir, s'excusa Mme Weasley en lui tendant le nourrisson.

-Non, vous avez bien fait ! J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir.

-Oui ! On a vu ça ! Au fait Margot ! Est-ce qu'on dit la bonne nouvelle à maman ?

-Quoi ?

-Et bien la jeune demoiselle Weasley a dormit toute la nuit, enfin elle s'est réveillée à 6 heures.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Et c'est papy qui s'est occupé d'elle.

-Au ba dis donc, tu as de la chance mon cœur, dit Hermione à son bébé ! Tu as été dorlotée par papy.

-Ce n'est pas la seule Hermione.

-Comment ça ?

-Toi tu as été couché par papy et dorloté par papy.

-Oh Excusez moi.

-Mais non Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu étais très fatiguée.

-Ouais, mais je remarque que notre petite crevette ne fait pas de caprices quand elle dort chez papy et mamie.

-Mais notre petite crevette n'a pas dormi dans notre chambre mais dans la sienne.

-Comment ça dans la sienne ?

-Enfin dans celle de tata Ginny.

-Mais c'est une grande fille alors, je vais en avoir des choses à raconter à Papa quand je vais le revoir la semaine prochaine. Elle va trop me manquer pendant cette semaine.

-Hermione tu vas passé tes examens, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer et dis toi qu'après vous serez enfin ensemble tous les 3.

-Oui vous avez raison Molly, on va bientôt être réunis tous les 3.

Hermione alla, alors, sur la colline avec sa fille. Elle lui racontait plein d'histoires sur son Papa, et lui rappelait qu'il l'aimait très fort. Elle lui promettait qu'elle allait bientôt récupérer son Papa et qu'ils seraient heureux tous les 3.

_Prochain chapitre : Une famille réussie_

**Alors, c'était si mauvais que ça? oui non? **

**Pour les anonymes qui souhaitent me mettre des reviews, ce possible maintenant! Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un blocus! **

**bisous votre petit chaton qui vous a manqué (ou peut etre pas!)**


	32. Chapitre 32 : Une famille enfin réussie

**Comme promis je vous mets un chapitre plus intéressant, nos 2 tourteraux vont enfin etre ensemble!**

**Je voulais remercier MARine pour sa review (je vous rappelle que les reviews anonymes marchent maintenant alors profitez en)**

**Je voulais aussi remercier mes fidèles : dafie, GinnyPotter02, virg05 ainsi que wiwi love ron-hermy**

**mais non ma mione des maraudeurs je ne t'oublies pas, je t'adore trop pour ça!**

**Bonne lecture**

_Chapitre 32 : Une famille enfin réunie_

Hermione rejoignit Ron à Poudlard pour passer les ASPIC, bien qu'elle soit très heureuse de retrouver l'homme de sa vie, elle était tout de même mélancolique d'être séparée de sa fille.

Ron était désarmé face au chagrin de sa petite amie, il ne connaissait pas encore sa fille et ne ressentait pas encore ce manque, enfin si… mais pas à ce point.

Hermione profita des derniers moments d'intimité qu'elle passait avec Ron. Une fois au Terrier, elle allait redevenir Hermione la maman, et non la petite amie de Ron, mais elle était contente, elle savait qu'elle serait toujours heureuse.

Durant la dernière soirée à Poudlard, Ron fit vivre la soirée la plus romantique à Hermione : il avait demandé, à la salle sur demande, une chambre avec une baignoire remplie de rose, où Hermione put se détendre. Ron lui avait réservé un massage qui avait tourné en véritable déclaration d'amour. Le temps d'une soirée, Hermione oublia tous ses soucis et oublia même sa fille. Elle était seulement Hermione.

Les élèves devaient restés encore 15 jours avant de retourner chez eux mais Ron insista auprès de McGonnagall pour partir en même temps qu'Hermione, ce que la directrice accepta.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, Ron et Hermione furent accueillis par Mr et Mme Weasley. Hermione remarqua que sa fille n'était pas présente :

-Où est Margot ?

-Elle dort, ne t'inquiète pas… on ne l'a pas vendu ! Elle est trop adorable pour ça.

Hermione monta aussitôt la chercher et redescendit aussitôt avec sa fille dans ses bras :

-Hermione tu l'as réveillé ? demanda Mme Weasley.

-Non, elle était déjà réveillée, elle savait que son papa et sa maman étaient revenus.

Hermione se dirigea alors vers Ron et lui tendit son bébé.

-Non, je ne vais pas y arriver !

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça Ron, tu l'as déjà porté !

-Oui mais elle était pas aussi grande.

-Ron ! C'est la même chose.

Ron prit alors sa fille dans ses bras, quand le bébé vit son père, elle lui dit un grand sourire.

-Oh ! Elle t'a sourit, dit Hermione émue

-Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois !

-Si ! En tout cas, avec moi, c'est la première fois !

-Avec nous aussi ! avoua Mme Weasley.

-Et voilà mon chéri ! Tu as eu le droit à son premier sourire !

Ron, qui se sentait ému par la confiance que sa fille lui accordait, laissa couler une larme. Hermione l'enlaça tendrement :

-Je suis heureuse ! On est enfin tous les 3 !

Ron, Hermione et Margot passèrent toute la journée ensemble, ce fut même un déchirement lorsque Hermione coucha sa fille, mais Ron sut très vite la consoler.

Ron et Hermione passèrent la semaine suivante à chercher un appartement pour eux. Ils voulaient quelque chose de proche, sans l'être de trop, ils souhaitaient avoir un peu d'intimité.

Ils furent surpris de trouver une petite maison à 5 kilomètres du Terrier avec 3 chambres à un prix très abordable en une semaine.

Ils attendirent que Ginny et Harry soit de retour au Terrier pour quitter la maison familiale.

Mais ce départ fut un vrai déchirement pour Mme Wesley qui s'était habituée à la présence d'Hermione et de Margot. Mais, comme le fit remarquer Hermione, ils ne vivraient pas très loin et Mme Weasley s'occuperait de Margot quand ils travailleraient alors elle les verrait tous les jours.

Tout le monde était heureux dans la famille Wesley qui, au début du mois de juillet, accueillit une jolie petite fille, Clémentine Weasley, la fille de Bill et Fleur. Un nouveau Weasley était aussi en cours, car Angélina la petite amie de Fred était elle aussi enceinte.

Ron et Hermione profitaient pleinement du mois de juillet car Hermione commençait à travailler dès début août au ministère. Ron intégrait l'équipe remplaçante des Canons de Chudley dès début août et sa formation d'Auror dès septembre.

Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée, aux environs de la mi-juillet, Harry quitta le Terrier précipitamment mais laissa quelques lettres pour expliquer son geste.

_Ron et Hermione,_

_Je pars sans vous, je sais je vous avais promis de vous emmener dans ma quête mais…._

_Mais… je ne peux pas priver Margot de ses parents, je sais ce que ça fait d'être orphelin et je veux qu'elle vive la même chose que moi._

_Je vous emmène avec moi par la pensée._

_Votre ami_

_Harry Potter_

_PS : Veillez sur Ginny_

Le départ d'Harry fut dur pour Ron, il ne comprenait pas les raisons du départ de son ami. Mais il l'attendait, il savait qu'il reviendrait plus tard.

**Prochain chapitre : Un couple en crise**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Un couple en crise

_Chapitre 33 : Un couple en crise_

Le 1er août, Hermione prenait ses fonctions au Ministère, elle allait travailler au Service des mystères, elle commençait au bas de l'échelle mais savait qu'elle serait formée continuellement pour monter dans la hiérarchie.

Ron quant à lui, intégra l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, son équipe préférée. Il ressentait une certaine appréhension à intégrer l'équipe qu'il vénérait depuis qu'il était enfant et Hermione le comprenait. C'est pour cela qu'elle tolérait que Ron passe énormément de temps à s'entraîner, il ne passait plus beaucoup de temps avec Hermione et Margot, mais il fallait lui laisser du temps pour qu'il s'intègre dans sa nouvelle équipe.

Lorsque le mois de septembre arriva, Hermione ne voyait plus du tout Ron. Il partait très tôt le matin et revenait très tard le soir, lorsqu'il arrivait, il trouvait souvent Hermione endormie sur ses cours qu'elle suivait parallèlement, il la couchait et le matin, quand Hermione se réveillait, le lit était vide, Ron était déjà parti.

Même le dimanche, Hermione ne voyait plus car il y avait des matchs, mais Hermione ne pouvait y assister, il faisait souvent trop froid pour sortir avec un bébé dehors. Et quand il avait un minimum de temps libre, Ron sortait pour se détendre avec ses amis, laissant Hermione et Margot de nouveau seules.

On peut donc dire que le couple Ron/Hermione était au bord de la crise. Et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant.

Au mois d'octobre, Ron du remplacer le gardien de l'équipe principale qui était tombé de son balai durant l'entraiment. Il allait donc jouer son premier match officiel et voulait tout faire pour faire honneur aux Canons de Chudley. Et il réussit, ils gagnèrent haut la main car Ron avait arrêté tout les souaffles et que l'attrapeur avait eu le vif d'or.

Ce match apporta une certaine notoriété à Ron qui passa dans l'équipe principale. Lui qui n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à sa petite famille, n'en avait plus du tout. Il passait son temps entre sa formation, les entraînements, les matchs et les interviews, ce qui n'était du goût d'Hermione.

Elle ne le voyait plus, il ne savait même pas qu'elle était devenue amie avec Lavande, en effet, les deux jeunes femmes travaillaient ensembles et Lavande qui connaissait Hermione, voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione s'était alors confiée, elle était donc devenue sa confidente.

Un soir, Ron rentra aux environs de 7h chez lui, Hermione lui demanda alors de faire manger Margot et de la coucher mais Ron prétexta alors un rendez vous et voulut quitter la maison quand Hermione le retint, elle mit sa fille dans sa chambre et insonorisa la pièce. Elle retourna voir Ron, bien décidée à avoir une discussion avec son compagnon :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Ne te moques pas de moi, pas en ce moment !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda Ron avec lassitude.

-Tu te fous de moi là j'espère ?

-Non pas du tout !

-Tu vois pas ? Pour toi tout va bien ?

-Ecoutes Hermione, je suis fatigué alors si tu veux qu'on se prend la tête, ok ! Mais pas ce soir !

-PAS CE SOIR !! MAIS SI CE SOIR !!! JE NE TE VOIS JAMAIS !

-ARRETES DE CRIER !

-Très bien j'arrêtes de crier, alors dis moi pourquoi tu n'es jamais à la maison !

-Je travaille moi !

-Parce que moi je fais du tricot toute la journée ?

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire Hermione, il faut bien que je travaille si je veux nourrir ma petite famille !

-Faux !

-Quoi ?

-On peut très bien vivre sans que tu travailles, et tu le sais très bien !

-Et alors ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de ce job ! Qu'il me permet de me détendre !

-Te détendre ! Mais tu ne passes plus de temps avec nous ! Tu préfères le Quidditch à ta propre famille.

Ron souhaita calmer l'atmosphère et comprit qu'Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Tu as raison, je m'excuse ! On va passer plus de temps ensemble !

Hermione alla se blottir dans les bras de Ron :

-Tu me manques tellement.

-Je te promets de faire des efforts !

-On t'aime !

-Moi aussi ! Tu sais quoi, on va se prendre un week end en amoureux, d'accord ?

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai un match en Bulgarie, je fais le match le vendredi, et je te promets de passer tous le reste du week end avec toi.

-Mais on va laisser Margot ?

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se retrouve !

-Mais elle ne te voit plus depuis trois mois ?

-Mais ça va changer ! Et puis ma mère sera ravie de s'en occuper.

-Ouais je plutôt demander à Lavande !

-Parce que tu parles à Lavandes ?

-Tu vois Ron, on s'est beaucoup trop éloigné.

-Je sais mais c'est fini, je te le promets !

**Prochain chapitre : Un week end en amoureux**

**Je voulais également vous dire que j'ai écrite une fic intitulée _Avec moi pour l'éternité!_**

**Donnez moi votre opinion pour savoir si je dois oui ou non écrire la suite !**


	34. Chapitre 34 : Un week end en amoureux

**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je vous préviens, il n'en reste que 2 après celui ci!**

**Je voulais faire un gros bisou à Julie231, ma nouvelle revieweuse ! Concernant ta remarque sur cette dispute, qui t'a dit que tout était finie ?**

**Bonne lecture**

_Chapitre 34 : Un week-end en amoureux_

Hermione avait pris son vendredi pour son week-end. En effet, elle devait partir très tôt le vendredi, elle avait avec une certaine appréhension de quitter sa fille mais Lavande lui promit de prendre bien soin d'elle. Et puis Hermione était contente car Ron allait jouer contre l'équipe de Victor, elle pourrait donc voir son ami.

Le match fut assez mouvementé, Ron arrêta tous les souaffles et Krum attrapa le vif d'or, l'équipe bulgare avait cependant gagné le match mais les Canons de Chudley n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, ils leur restaient le match retour, dans 15 jours.

La performance de Ron avait été saluée par toute la presse sportive bulgare et européenne, Ron dut donc répondre à quelques questions et demanda au plus une heure à Hermione, ce qu'elle accepta… Mais cela faisait 3 heures qu'elle attendait et elle en avait plus que marre, elle vit alors Victor :

-Salut ça va ? demanda t'elle.

-Oui et toi ?

-Ca peut aller ! Dis donc les journalistes t'ont déjà lâché ?

-Tu sais, ils connaissent tous ma vie mais à chaque fois ils me demandent s'il n'y pas de futur Mme Krum, me félicite et me foutent la paix.

-Tu as bien de la chance !

-Tu l'attends depuis combien de temps !

-Depuis 3 heures et …Hermione éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Krum.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce.

-Il m'aime plus.

-Mais si, ne dis pas de bêtise !

-Non, il ne m'aime plus. Il ne passe plus de temps avec moi et encore moins avec sa fille. Je déteste le Quidditch et si je suis venue… c'est uniquement pour lui, pour qu'on se retrouve mais au contraire ça nous sépare. J'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas d'une vie comme ça pour ma fille. Je vais le quitter, dit Hermione qui venait enfin de prendre sa décision.

-Mais tu ne vas pas faire ça, tu l'aimes depuis au moins 5 ans.

-Si ! Il le faut pour ma fille et pour moi. Elle ne peut pas vivre avec une mère aussi triste… Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Tout ce que tu veux, tu le sais bien.

-Dis lui que je suis rentrée en Angleterre et qu'il n'y aura plus personne quand il reviendra !

-Je peux pas lui dire ça !

-Alors dis lui juste le début, il aura la surprise. De toute façon, pourquoi ce sont toujours les mêmes qui doivent souffrir.

Krum emmena alors Hermione au ministère pour qu'elle puisse avoir un portoloin, grâce à la notoriété de Krum, Hermione en eut un très vite. Elle voulait retrouver sa fille, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir délaissée pour rien.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle prit quelques affaires et alla chez Lavande demander asile quelques temps en lui expliquant la situation.

Lorsque Krum retourna au stade, Ron n'avait toujours pas fini ces interviews mais Krum n'en avait que faire. Il déboula en trombe dans la salle de conférence de presse et se plaça devant Ron :

-Weasley ! Faut qu'on parle !

-Pas maintenant ! J'ai encore du travail !

-Rien à foutre, tu me suis MAINTENANT.

Ron sortit alors, les 2 hommes se fusillèrent du regard :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Pardon ?

-Avec Hermione… A quoi tu joues ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

-Tout, que tu les délaissais ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Ca ne te regardes pas c'est notre vie !

Ron s'éloigna alors pour rejoindre la salle d'interview, quand Victor l'interpella :

-Oh que si ça me regarde, j'adore Hermione et je ne te laisserais pas la faire souffrir.

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Ecoutes, je sais qu'elle t'aime depuis au moins 5 ans et toi aussi, alors que vous pouvez enfin être heureux, vous êtes en train de gâcher vos vies et celle de votre enfant.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ça.

-Ecoutes !!! Moi une fille comme Hermione j'arrive pas à en trouver ! Il n'y en a qu'une sur le marché et je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est un imbécile comme toi qu'elle aime.

Ron frappa alors violemment Krum.

-Pour la dernière fois ça ne te regarde pas !

-Très bien, ça ne me regarde pas… mais permet moi de te prévenir qu'Hermione est repartie en Angleterre et qu'en ce moment elle doit faire ses valises.

Ron sentit la terre s'effondrer, il se laissa tomber par terre.

-Elle ne peut pas me faire ça ?

-Si ! Elle n'en peut plus. Mais s'il y a une petite chance que tu l'as retrouve c'est maintenant.

-Faut que je rentre en Angleterre maintenant.

-Allez viens je t'emmène au ministère.

Lorsque Ron arriva chez lui, il manquait la moitié des vêtements d'Hermione, il alla chez Lavande pour la chercher :

-Salut Lavande ! Hermione est là ?

-Non

Pendant que Lavande disait non elle faisait comprendre par des signes qu'elle était là mais qu'elle écoutait :

-Très bien !

-Tu peux lui passer un message ?

-Je t'écoute

-Dis lui que… que… que je les aime. Toutes les 2. Ouais toutes les 2.

Ron quitta alors l'appartement de Lavande en prenant conscience qu'il aimait sa fille mais qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit.

**Prochain chapitre : Réconciliation**

**Alors ? Ca vous a plut ?**


	35. Chapitre 35 : Réconciliation

**Coucou c'est chaton !**

**Je vous envoie l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que le dernier car certain m'en veule de les avoir séparé mais bon c'est pour mieux qu'ils se retrouvent!**

**Bon trève de bavardage !**

**J'attends vos reviews**

_Chapitre 35 : Réconciliations_

Ron ne se cloîtra chez lui pendant une semaine, il avait perdu sa vie. Il se terra dans cette maison qu'il n'avait cessé de fuir depuis quelques temps. Lavande était passée pour prendre des affaires et l'avait trouvé en piteux état. Et quand Krum était passé voir Hermione, elle l'avait avertit de la situation, il avait alors été voir Ron :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Weasley ?

-Rien ! Je l'ai perdu ! Tout le monde me quitte !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Harry et puis maintenant Hermione !

-Tu l'as mérité !

-Mais je l'aime, mais…je l'aime

-D'accord et tu crois pas qu'il faut que tu changes ?

-Si ! Mais quoi ?

-Tout ce que te reproches Hermione

-Ouais !

Krum passa le reste de la semaine chez Ron, celui-ci envoya un hibou à Hermione.

_Hermione_

_Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, je te demande une dernière chance. Et si ça ne te convient pas je te foutrais la paix._

_Je souhaiterais que vous veniez au match de demain toutes les 2._

_Laisse moi cette chance._

_Je vous aime_

_Ron_

Hermione ne voulait pas assister au match, elle détestait le Quidditch et le dernier match avait causé la fin de son couple. Mais Lavande qui avait été mis au secret par Krum réussit à convaincre et elle céda.

Elle allèrent donc toutes les trois au match…

Le match fut tout aussi intéressant que le match aller, Ron ne laissa passer aucun souaffle, tous les spectateurs étaient ébahis par le match, tous le monde retenait son souffle quand les bulgares approchaient des buts pour savoir si Ron allait arrêter le souaffle, mais celle qui était la plus contente, c'était Margot qui voyait son papa sur les écrans géants qui faisait de grands sourires et de grands gestes. Elle était très énervée et n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Hermione, quant à elle, était heureuse de voir sa fille si joyeuse mais souffrait, elle aimait toujours Ron et le voir la torturait. Elle joua le jeu de la femme de joueur et appréciait avec sa fille le passionnant match.

Le plus étonnant fut que ce soit Krum qui attrapa le vif d'or bien que son équipe était perdante malgré les 150 points. Personne le comprit la logique de Krum, il aurait pu attendre pour attraper le petit balle dorée mais celui-ci voulut diminuer le plus possible l'écart, de plus, il savait que Ron ne laissait rien passé et était pressé de voir si leur plan allait marcher.

Une fois le match finit, tous les joueurs quittèrent le terrain sauf deux : Krum et Weasley.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Krum

-Ouais !dit Ron stressé.

-Très bien ! SONORUS !

Ron prit alors la parole, celle-ci résonnait dans tout le stade.

-Je voudrais vous demander quelques instants d'attention ! Je sais que vous êtes de nombreux à me suivre et à me supporter et je vous en remercie… mais aujourd'hui je dois vous annoncer une décision que je viens de prendre… Celle ci est définitive et prendra effet immédiatement… Voilà je… je quitte l'équipe et que j'arrête le Quidditch.

Un grand OOOOO se fit entendre dans tout le stade.

-Oui, je sais que je vais décevoir certains mais je dois le faire… Pour vous, je suis un héros… quelqu'un qui vous fait rêver… qui vous apporte de l'espoir… mais ce n'est pas le cas car en fait, je suis une ordure. J'ai sacrifié le bonheur des deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde pour pouvoir vous faire rêver… et je ne le supporte plus. Vous m'avez permis de réaliser mon rêve d'enfant, à moi de réaliser celui de mon enfant et de ma femme… de plus je sais que mon meilleur ami aura besoin de moi pour gagner cette guerre et anéantir Voldemort

Tout le stade retint son souffle à l'évocation du mage noir.

-Je vous dis donc adieu !

Ron regarda Krum et lui tendit la main pour la serrer.

-Merci.

-De rien, mais rends la heureuse.

-Je te promets de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir.

-T'as intérêt, je vais te surveiller… je crois que je vais passer du temps en Angleterre.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime bien la copine d'Hermione.

-Alors bon courage mon gars.

Ron quitta alors le stade sous les applaudissements des supporters, il se dirigea vers les gradins dans lesquels se trouvaient Hermione. Lorsqu'il atterrit, il se tenait éloigner d'Hermione et de Margot, il s'approcha d'elles. Hermione ne bougeait pas, elle avait peur que si elle faisait le moindre geste, Ron prenne peur et fasse demi tour. Quand Margot vit son père, elle lui tendit les bras : plus rien à faire de maman, elle voulait papa. Quand il fut assez près, Ron prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra très fort, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Hermione regardait les retrouvailles entre sa fille et son père, quand elle vit le regard de Ron se poser sur elle, elle s'approcha doucement, d'une manière assez hésitante. Ron lui tendit sa main, Hermione alla se blottir contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait, elle respira son odeur qui lui avait tellement manqué. Ron posa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et lui dit tout doucement.

-On rentre à la maison ?

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça de la tête, Ron serra les femmes de sa vie contre lui et transplana dans leur maison qui semblait tellement vide depuis quelques temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Ron dit à Hermione de se détendre et qu'il s'occupait de Margot, il était déjà 19h30 et la petite avait faim. Il alla faire manger la jeune demoiselle dans la cuisine, quand il revint, Hermione n'était plus dans le salon. Il alla la chercher et vit qu'elle s'était endormie dans leur chambre. Il décida, en accord avec Margot de la laisser dormir, il fit prendre son bain à sa fille et la coucha, il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda Hermione dormir. Il ne savait pas si Hermione lui laisserait une chance si vite, elle n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à un sourire.

Il la regardait depuis deux heures quand il entendit sa fille gémir au travers de l'interphone qu'Hermione avait installé pour surveiller sa fille et alla la rejoindre :

-Ba alors mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La petite filouse fit de grands sourire en attrapant ses pieds.

-Tu voulais juste que papa vienne c'est ça ?

La petite s'écroula de rire.

-T'es maligne t'es pas une Weasley pour rien.

A ce même moment, Hermione se réveilla, alors qu'elle refaisait surface, elle entendit Ron qui était en grande conversation avec sa fille :

-Excuse moi mon bébé, papa a fait le con, oups si maman m'entendait je me ferais disputer !

Ces paroles firent sourire Hermione. Elle décida d'aller les rejoindre. Ron ne l'entendit pas arriver, Hermione s'adossa à la porte et écoutait Ron :

-Tu crois que maman va me pardonner ? Tu sais je l'aime beaucoup ta maman. Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois… c'était comme si j'avais vu un ange. Elle était si belle et si intelligente. Je croyais pas qu'elle pourrait m'aimer. Mais si !!! Et ça a fait une très belle petite fille.

Hermione décida alors de rejoindre les deux Weasley, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, tous deux regardaient leur fille qui était couchée dans son lit et qui essayait toujours d'attraper ses pieds.

-Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ? demanda Ron après quelques minutes de silence, tout en regardant sa fille.

-De quoi ?

-De l'avoir détestée pendant quelques temps !

Hermione se demandait si elle avait bien entendue, elle demanda, alors doucement :

-Comment ça détestée ?

-Quand Harry est parti, je lui en ai voulu… car c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était parti sans moi.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es éloigné.

-Oui ! Mais je ne l'ai compris que lorsque je vous ai perdu… Je vous aime toutes les deux.

La tête d'Hermione quitta alors l'épaule de Ron et la jeune femme alla se blottir dans ses bras, puis le regarda dans les yeux

-Et nous aussi on t'aime… Mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'on laisse cette jeune fille dormir et que tu t'occupes de sa maman.

-Ah bon?

-Ba oui, je n'arriva pas à m'endormir, il faudrait un gros câlin de papa.

Hermione se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement Ron. Une fois le baiser achevé, les deux amants embrassèrent leur fille qui était retournée dans les bras de Morphée :

-Fais de beaux rêves petite crevette.

Il prit alors Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur chambre, où Ron et Hermione fêtèrent le nouveau départ qui venait de prendre

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle vit que sa fille les avait rejoint dans leur lit.

-Margot a eu un gros chagrin ! dit Ron

-Ah bon, qu'est ce qu'elle avait notre petite crevette ?

-Une couche sale.

-Ah et tu crois qu'elle s'en remettra ?

-Oh oui ! Son papa vient de la changer de lui raconter une histoire, je ne crois pas qu'elle sera traumatisée.

-Ouf j'ai eu peur

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire :

-On a parlé de quelque chose d'important tous les deux aussi…

-Ah bon et laquelle ?

-De toi !

-Ah bon et qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-Et bien en fait on trouve avec Margot que c'est pas juste que tu n'ais pas le même nom que nous.

-Ron !

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais si je veux t'épouser, c'est parce que je t'aime, que je veux vivre ma vie avec toi, que lorsque je parle de toi que je ne dise pas la mère de ma fille mais ma femme, celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de mon existence, avec qui je veux vieillir et donner pleins de frères et sœurs à ma fille.

-Alors si c'est pour ses raisons, je crois que je vais accepter ta proposition alléchante, mais je dois te prévenir…

-Quoi !

-Tu devras toujours me satisfaire, dans tous les domaines !

-Ouh ça va être dur mais je crois que je vais risquer le coup

-J'accepte alors de m'appeler Hermione Weasley.

Les deux parents s'embrassèrent sous les yeux ébahis de leur petite fille. Ils étaient heureux, et en famille

**Prochain et dernier chapitre : Epilogue**


	36. Epilogue

_**Et voilà c'est la fin ! Le dernier chapitre ! Je vous avoue que ca me fait un peu de peine quand même, c'était ma deuxième fic, ma première Ron et Hermione !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plut !**_

_**Si vous avez aimé mon style, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fics ! Si vous voulez voir ce qui vous attend : allez voir mon profil où j'y ai mis mes idées de fic !!!!!**_

_Epilogue_

On était un 1er septembre, cela faisait dix ans que Ron et Hermione s'étaient rencontrés, deux ans auparavant, Ron avait demandé à Hermione de devenir sa femme, mais le couple avait choisi cette date symbolique pour s'unir.

Ils avaient décidé de s'unir dans un endroit cher à leur cœur, dans cette église dans laquelle Ron avait juré à Hermione d'épouser la femme qu'il aimait

Hermione se préparait dans la chambre de Ginny, elle était très tendue. Tous les hommes de la famille Weasley avait proposé à Hermione de l'accompagné à l'autel, mais elle avait refusé toutes les propositions, même celle de Victor Krum qui était devenu un ami du couple, celui-ci vivait avec Lavande et allait bientôt être papa. Ayant participé à la sérénité du couple, Ron avait alors demandé à Victor d'être son témoin, en effet, il n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de Harry depuis son départ, Hermione, elle, avait demandé à Ginny d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur et son témoin.

Hermione avait donc demandé à être seule un instant quand Ginny arriverait. Ginny vivait depuis deux ans, depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, en Grèce, où elle faisait des études de Médicomagie. Là bas, elle avait rencontré un homme que personne n'avait jamais vu mais Ginny avait décidé de le présenter à sa famille.

-Oh Ginny ! Tu es là ! dit Hermione en enlaçant sa future belle sœur. Je pensais que ma demoiselle d'honneur n'allait pas arriver.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny qui remarqua l'état de panique de sa belle sœur.

-J'ai peur…

-Peur de quoi ?

-Si ton frère ne voulait plus m'épouser… c'est pour la vie…

-Mais mon frère est fou de toi, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de toi ! Je suis sur que ce n'est pas le vrai motif…

-Mes parents me manquent, je voudrais que mon père me conduise à l'autel… je voudrais que ma mère me calme.

Ginny enlaça la jeune femme en larme.

-Chut ! Je suis là !

-Je sais ! Ca fait tellement de bien de te voir, tu nous as manqué.

Voyant Hermione sourire, Ginny lui essuya ses larmes et la remaquilla légèrement.

-J'ai peut être une solution à ton problème…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Mon cavalier veut bien te conduire jusqu'à l'autel.

-Ginny, si je ne veux pas que tes frères m'y conduisent, je ne pas d'un inconnu.

-Attends, je te le présente et tu vois après…

-Ok, dit Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas peiner la jeune femme, elle n'avait rien à perdre à rencontrer ce jeune homme qui avait redonné le sourire à la jeune Weasley et lui avait oublié Harry Potter.

-Alors ! Il parait qu'on a besoin de moi, dit un voix d'homme qui semblait familière à Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit son meilleur ami :

-Harry, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Ba tu m'as invité…

-Quoi ?? C'est toi le copain de Ginny !

-Oui, c'est pour cela que Ginny est partie en Grèce, pour qu'on puisse être ensemble.

-Et nous qui pensions qu'elle t'avait oublié, dit Hermione qui se sentait bête d'avoir cru Ginny.

-Mais c'était fait exprès, je veux la protéger.

-Et pourquoi tu es revenu alors ?

-Je n'allais pas laisser mes meilleurs amis se marier sans moi, et puis c'est bientôt la fin.

Hermione, qui était toujours dans les bras de Harry, le regarda franchement, c'est bientôt la fin…

-Alors, me ferais tu l'honneur de me laisser t'accompagner à l'autel ?

-Mais bien sur, je te considère comme mon frère.

Hermione se jeta encore dans les bras de Harry, ça faisait tellement du bien de le sentir. Les 2 jeunes gens finirent de se préparer.

A 11h, tout le monde était installé dans l'église, attendant la mariée.

Quand la musique se fit entendre, tout le monde riva ses yeux sur l'allée et vit tout d'abord arriver la petite Margot qui prenait son rôle très à cœur, elle devait jeter des pétales de rose dans l'allée puis rejoindre sa grand-mère. Vint ensuite, Ginny tellement belle dans sa robe rose pale, elle alla se mettre sur la droite du mage qui célébrait le mariage et fit un sourire à Ron.

Tout d'un coup, Ron vit Hermione accompagnée de … Harry. Hermione était tellement belle, elle avait un bustier crème avec corsage rouge derrière le dos, ainsi qu'une longue robe crème qui avait une longue traîne. Hermione vit Ron en larme, cette situation le bouleversait : il allait épouser la femme qu'il aime depuis toujours, et voyait son meilleur ami revenir après trois ans d'absence.

Lorsque Hermione arriva près de Ron, Harry embrassa Hermione sur la joue et alla s'asseoir sur le banc. Victor Krum, qui était à coté du futur marié, alla voir Harry :

-Prends ma place !

-Quoi ? demanda Harry étonné

-C'est toi qui mérite le plus d'être témoin de Ron.

Victor alla s'asseoir près de Lavande, Harry se leva gêné et alla s'installer près de Ron qui était reconnaissant envers Victor pour son geste.

Avant de bénir leur union, le mage laissa Ron et Hermione se dire leur serment. Ce fut Hermione qui commença, elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux, elle prit les mains de Ron.

-Ron… comment te dire ce que je ressens… comment te dire à quel point je t'aime… A quel point je suis heureuse quand tu es près de moi… Tu as su me redonner le sourire à un moment où je pensais que ma vie était finie… Tu m'as permis d'avoir une nouvelle famille, une famille qui va bientôt s'agrandir !

Ron se mit à pleurer, il allait de nouveau être papa.

-Je t'aime depuis que je te connais, on n'a pas su se le dire pendant des années… mais maintenant que je le sais, je veux te le dire tous les jours. Je t'aime ! Je suis tellement heureuse de devenir ta femme, de porter ton nom, d'être la mère de tes enfants. Je sais que notre amour sera éternel tous comme nos incessantes querelles que j'apprécie car elle mène toujours à tendres réconciliations. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Ce fut le tour de Ron de parler.

-Mione que te dire… que je t'aime, tu le sais déjà !... Que je veux passer ma vie avec toi, tu le sais aussi ! Tu sais tout de moi ! Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Toutes mes pensées, toutes mes angoisses !... J'espère juste que je suis ton livre préférée avant l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

Un léger rire général venant de la foule se fit entendre, même Hermione rigolait légèrement et acquiesça à la question de Ron.

-Tu as été, tu es et tu seras l'unique amour de ma vie. Chaque jour passé avec toi est un avant goût du paradis. Je suis le plus heureux du monde dès que je suis avec toi. Tu as su faire de moi quelqu'un de bien, tu as su me faire comprendre que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel bien que je sois un Weasley et que j'étais unique à tes yeux. Bien que nous ayons été de jeunes parents, tu m'as permis d'exercer mon rêve d'enfant en devenant Auror et je serais éternellement reconnaissant de ce que tu ais fait de moi. Je t'aime mon amour !

Le mage bénit alors leur union puisque tout le monde était certain de l'amour mutuel de Ron et Hermione. Les deux tourtereaux ne se firent pas prier deux fois pour s'embrasser après que l'échange des alliances.

Les mariés ainsi que les convives se dirigèrent au Terrier où avait lieu le repas ainsi que le bal.

Une fois que tout le monde fut attablé, les convives attendirent, avec impatience, le discours des témoins, Ginny et Harry se levèrent ensemble :

-Commences toi Harry ! céda généreusement Ginny

-Merci ! dit Harry timidement, Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Victor m'a volontiers laissé sa place de témoin !... Que dire de Ron et Hermione… qu'à mon avis c'est le couple modèle !

-Ca c'est vrai, approuva Ginny.

-Oui parce que même s'ils ont pris du temps pour se mettre ensemble, six ans ils ont eu le temps de la réflexion, ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer ! Bon c'est vrai que ça été l'enfer avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, des disputes à longueur de temps et le pire c'était que c'était moi qui était au milieu, je ne pouvais prendre le parti de personne. La plus grosse dispute fut quand même celle du bal de Noël à cause de Victor. Bien trop fier tous les deux pour s'avouer leur amour, ils se sont fait la gueule pendant des jours, c'était l'horreur ! Mais bon ! C'est fini maintenant, ils sont heureux tous les 2 et ça se voit ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !

-Moi aussi ! dit fièrement Ginny.

Le repas fut joyeux et festifs. Les jumeaux avaient pimenté le repas par diverses farces qu'ils avaient concocté spécialement pour les nouveaux mariés.

Au moment du dessert, McGonnagall prit la parole :

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous ! J'espère juste que Ron ne sera pas jaloux.

Elle tendit aux jeunes mariés le cadeau. Ron et Hermione l'ouvrirent et se mirent à rire :

-L'histoire de Poudlard, dit Hermione à haute voix.

-C'est la nouvelle version ! A la fin du livre, il est stipulé qu'une petite fille est née dans ce collège, la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

Hermione touchée par ce geste, embrassa son ancien professeur devenu son amie.

Une fois le repas achevé, les tables firent place à une merveilleuse piste de danse. Les mariés durent ouvrir le bal.

Alors que les jeunes mariés dansèrent pour la toute première fois en tant que mari et femme, ils profitèrent de ce moment d'intimité pour se parler :

-Alors comme ça on va avoir un bébé ? dit Ron avec un large sourire.

-Tu es content ? demanda Hermione.

-Je t'aime encore plus !

Hermione embrassait langoureusement celui qui serait dorénavant son mari.

-Je t'aime Hermione, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi !

-Moi non plus !

Une fois que la musique fut terminée, Harry vint taper à l'épaule de Ron :

-Tu permets que je t'emprunte ton épouse ?

-Avec plaisir ! dit Ron laissant Hermione et Harry.

-Alors heureuse ! demanda Harry.

-Oui ! Et toi Harry, content d'être bientôt parrain !

-Très fier !

-Alors promets moi une chose !

-Quoi ?

-Emmènes Ron !

-Quoi ?????? Tu es à peine marié et tu veux déjà t'en débarrasser !

-Harry ! dit elle en fronçant les yeux comme elle sait si bien le faire, sauf que d'habitude ce noir regard est réservé à Ron.

-Je veux que Ron soit avec toi pour le combat final, et tu m'as dit que c'était proche.

-Hermione…

-Quand tu es parti la première fois, il en a voulu à sa fille parce que tu étais parti sans lui ! Ne le laisses pas cette fois… et puis c'est un Auror… il est formé au combat…S'il te plait Harry !

-Très bien, ce sera mon cadeau de mariage mais je te fais une promesse !

-Laquelle ?

-De te le ramener sain et sauf.

-Merci, dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de Harry.

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre Ron et lui annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle.

Il était près de 2 h, quand Hermione voulut coucher sa fille :

-Margot ! Il est temps d'aller dormir !

-Je veux pas !

-Oh que si !

-Non ! répondit la fillette en allant se cacher derrière les jambes de son père.

-MARGOT WEASLEY… tu vas immédiatement te coucher !

-Non !

-MARGOT JE NE RIGOLE PAS !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda qui assistait à une partie de cache cache entre sa femme et sa fille autour de lui.

-Elle doit aller se coucher, il est déjà assez tard !

-Maman a raison Margot, tu dois aller dormir !

-Non !

-Si ! insista Ron en faisant les gros yeux à sa fille, ce qui était exceptionnel.

-Non ! Vous voulez m'abandonner, dit elle en regardant ses parents à demi en pleurs.

Ron prit sa fille dans ses bras et Hermione se rapprocha d'eux, et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ma puce ?

-Vous voulez pas que je dorme à la maison, vous m'aimez plus !

-Margot, tu aimes bien dormir chez papy et mamie d'habitude ? demanda Ron.

-Mais là vous m'obligez ! Vous voulez plus de moi !

-Mon cœur, répondit calmement Hermione, on veut juste passer une soirée en amoureux papa et moi !

-C'est vrai ?

-Margot ! Ce soir, tu passes la nuit ici, et demain, on passe une soirée rien que tous les trois !

-Promis ?

-Promis ! répondit Hermione

-Et tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? proposa Ron. On va rester avec toi le temps que tu t'endormes et demain on viendra très tôt pour te réveiller ! Ca te va ?

-Oui ! répondit Margot contente de savoir que ses parents l'aimaient toujours.

Hermione regarda Ron suspicieuse.

-On passera une nuit blanche !

-Je t'aime tu sais !

-Moi aussi !

Les jeunes mariés s'absentèrent quelques temps afin d'endormir leur fille. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, de nombreux invités étaient partis. Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus personne. Les mariés s'éclipsèrent afin de fêter à leur façon leur union.

Une nuit rien que pour eux avant que la vie reprenne le cours normal : c'était la guerre et Ron allait partir, mais quand il reviendrait, il seront heureux tous les quatre… _EN FAMILLE_. Une nouvelle vie pour celle qui s'appelait Hermione Weasley.

_**Et non je ne vous annonce pas le prochaine puisque c'était le dernier !**_

_**Non je voulais juste vous remercier tous :**_

_**GinnyPotter02 et virg05 : les premiers reviewers**_

_**Twinzie et Wiwi love ron-hermy : j'attends ta prochaine fic avec impatience**_

_**Marine, Julie231,dafie, Sophia Grint, Mione des Maraudeurs, Mary-lyn, Sined, kklinou, jenny malfoy06, tulipe 20, Lili Puce, emmi la beletinette, samara 83, tite dauphine, pinkly**_

_**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne !!!!**_

_**Allez laissez une dernière review !!!!**_

_**Gros gros bisous chaton weasley**_


End file.
